


The Team: The Series: Season 2

by TheCinematicUniverseChannel



Series: The Team: The Series [2]
Category: Despicable Me (Movies), Doctor Strange (2016), Hotel Transylvania (Movies), Overwatch (Video Game), Sing (2016), The Grinch (2018)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCinematicUniverseChannel/pseuds/TheCinematicUniverseChannel
Summary: After reuniting with his family, James lives life more than he has before, dealing with anxiety, saving the world, and helping as many people as he can.
Series: The Team: The Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980118
Kudos: 3





	1. Hostile Chances

"I can't believe I agreed to do this." James whispered as they walked across the set.

"Oh come on quit being a baby." Silena said carrying Jamie. "I asked you, you said yes, no going back." She continued.

As of now, James, Silena, Jamie, David, Beth, and Adam were given backstage passes to a talk show host's studio, and right now her manager, Jane, was giving them the tour.

Beth got a notification on her phone and she looked it. "Hey, you're not going to believe this. I just got an invite to a party at Jay Leno's house!" She said showing to to them.

"Oh I get those spam emails all the time. You know, from my 'mother' who's 'stuck overseas.' 'Needs money.' Just delete them." Adam said.

"Uh Adam isn't your mother on a south american cruise?" Silena asked.

"Yeah and I'm a little worried, I haven't heard from her in a while." Adam said.

"Well the message isn't detected as spam, so it's probably real." Beth said.

"Maybe because of our Teamly deeds, we're probably getting recognized by actors. Hopefully I can meet up with Christian Bale one day, maybe even Anna Hathaway." James said.

Jane took them to the office of the building. "And as you can see here is our backstage people for the tonight show with Melissa Khan. Very little accidents happen here." Jane said before someone ran up to her.

"Jane! We got a big problem with Khan! She's, there's a-"

"Relax and listen, we talked about overreacting to things." Jane said.

"It's a code red." Someone else said before Jane screamed.

"Code red!" Jane yelled which sended everyone into a panic. "This is not a drill!" She yelled before going to the Michaels.

"Hide." Jane said before she hid under a desk.

James, Silena, and Jamie hid behind the desk she was under while the others went to hide somewhere else. "What on earth is going on?!" Silena yelled.

"We made a color coded system to track Melissa's moods. Green, she's calm, but we've barely been in green. Yellow she's in tears, orange I'm in tears, but with a code red if you lock eyes with her it's already too late." Jane said before they heard Melissa come in and begin to destroy the office.

"Who replaced my thick sharpies with fine tipped sharpies! I'm signing autographs, not writing the bible on a grain of rice!" Melissa yelled.

"I feel like this isn't about pen thickness." James said before they heard some crashing.

"So I was fitting Melissa for a new dress..." The fashion designer hiding at the desk in front to them said.

"Oh no no, you forgot to cut out the tag? She knows her size!" Jane whispered.

"Oh please we've made such a web of lies, she doesn't know her size, weight, or even how old she is." She whispered.

"Look at this nonsense! Pencils, highlighters, a backscratcher?! If you're itchy, TAKE CARE OF IT AT HOME!" They heard her.

"What is going on?" James asked the designer.

"The Emmys are coming up, and she doesn't have a date." She replied.

"Shocking. She seems like such pleasant company." Silena whispered making them all quietly chuckled.

"HOW DARE YOU TRY TO CALM ME DOWN WITH CAKE! GIVE ME THAT CAKE!" Melissa yelled running past them and slamming a door shut

"W-wait here." James whispered before summoning a tazer and looking around the place.

"Clear." He said before people began to see the mess of floating papers, tipped over objects, and messy desks.

"Whoa." David said before they all saw someone with a pencil stabbed into their shoulder.

"I made eye contact with her. I tried to calm her down." He said before he passed out on the ground.

"We got to get The Team together, and find that bitch a date." James whispered to Jane, who nodded silently.

...

Currently, David and James were walking across the office. "You know my optometrist would love to date Melissa, and he's pretty attractive. At least I think he is, my glasses aren't very good." David said.

"It just can't be anybody dad. She needs to walk down that carpet with somebody famous. Somebody that makes her look good." James said.

David turned to his son with a smile. "Don't." James said before they entered a writer's room. "So, where are we with Jeff Goldblum?" James asked.

"I'm on with Goldblum's people now." Alan Grant from Jurrassic Park said.

"What is this?" Jane asked walking in with coffee looking at the photos with the actors they were going for. "And why is there photos of Jeff Goldblum, George Clooney, Russell Crowe, and Keanu Reeves on the white board?" She asked.

"Jane Jane Jane, if you ask The Team to get Melissa a date, we're not just gonna book a random famous guy and pray for sparks, we have an edge because we have, her ex boyfriend." James said before they saw him sitting.

"Why did you bring Tony? She'll flipped if she sees him." Jane said.

"Oh we just brought him in through the window." Adam said.

"Why do we need his help?" Jane asked.

"When we were dating, we had one of those free pass lists, you know those? It was just for fun. I mean, unless Lea Thompson and I got stuck in an elevator." Tony chuckled.

"Alan whatcha got?" David asked.

"Holding, holding..." said as he waited for an answer. "Goldblum's married!" Alan yelled before they all sighed.

"Wait a moment, happily married?" Alan asked. "Dang it!" Alan said before hanging up.

"Ok everybody throw everything we've got at Matt Damon, he would make a good cameo." James said before Luigl from Mario bros threw his hat at the photo of Matt Damon on the white board. "Not that kinda throw Luigl." James said.

"Reeves says he's in." Sonic said. "Oh no no, oh shoot he's trapped in the matrix. He's filming Matrix 4." Sonic said.

"Either you don't know how films work, or I have to un-free my mind." James said.

"Hey! Let's do Josh Groban next. He's single, he's got a great voice, and he give me the feels." Silena said.

"Do you also have a free pass list?" James chuckled.

"Of course we do." Silena said.

"Wait that's a normal thing." James said.

"He give me the feels too." Sonic said before they all looked at him. "What?" Sonic asked.

"Whatever, anyone else on there?" James asked.

"Um, oh Josephn Gordon Levitt?" Silena asked.

"Alright I get you. So what do you say Jane, we book Joseph on the show and we hope for the best?" James asked.

"I think we can do better than hope." James said.

...

That night, during the talk show, James was standing next to Jane and a soundguy as the show was going on.

Joseph and Melissa were both about to sing a song, 'If I Loved You' with Joseph playing that piano, and Melissa sitting on it.

Joseph and Melissa: If I loved you

Time and again

I would try to say

All I'd want you to know

"You think this is gonna work?" Jane asked.

"It hasn't even started yet." James said before pulling out a walkie talkie. "Cue the curtain." He whispered.

Dracula used his magic to slowly pull the cape, revealing a cabin set behind it with a snowy background.

Then, the ground Joseph and Melissa were on began to move into the cabin.

Joseph and Melissa: Never, never to know

"And...snow." James whispered.

Silena and Adam began to dunk buckets of crushed styrofoam down onto the snowy window, simulating that it was snowing.

Josh and Melissa: How I love yooooooou

Then, they just stare into each other's eyes quietly while the audience watched in awe, while the team watched in fear.

"Please work." James whispered.

Joseph and Melissa: If I loved yooooooou

Then, they slowly went in for the kiss.

The audience then cheered in applause as The Team sighed in relief as if they saved everyone.

Jane hugged James. "Bravo." Jane said.

...

It's been two days since Joseph and Melissa had gotten together, and the emmys have passed by the day before, and since it was friday the night they kissed they had the weekend off. James had thought to stay for a few more days just to make sure he made the right choice.

He was sitting at a free desk when Silena entered with some food. "Hey bro, I got a salad." Silena said.

"Thanks sis." James said before he took the salad from her eyes. "Hey sis, I've been thinking of starting a social media account." James said.

"Well great for you." Silena answered.

"Well there's a thing, I don't know which one to start with." James said.

"Well what have you been thinking of?" Silena asked.

James pulled out his phone. "Well I heard of an app called Tinder and I don't know what it's abo-" James said before Silena gripped his shoulder tight.

"Never. Go. To Tinder. It has some of the most psycho bitches you'll ever meet." Silena said.

"Ok, how about facebook?" James asked.

"That's even worse!" Silena yelled.

"Twitter it is!" James said.

"At least start a google mail account first, it might make it easier to sign in." Silena answered before Melissa came in with a lovely sigh.

"Good morning everyone, so sorry I'm a little late, but for some reason, it's just so hard to get out of bed these days." Melissa said.

"Someone be groping Gordon." A random coworker said.

"Oh Bruce you have a naughty mind, but accurate." Melissa said before she kept on walking. "Oh Jane, can you get to my dressing room for a minute, whenever you have a moment, no rush." She said before she continued walking.

"Sure." Jane said.

"Bob." Melissa said before Bob squealed in worry.

"Did you get a haircut?" Melissa asked before Bob shook his head.

"Well don't, it's the perfect length, you look cute as a button." Melissa said before she ran off to her dressing room.

Jane stood up on the desk. "We're at code green people!" Jane yelled before everyone began to celebrate.

...

Jane walked into Melissa's room as she was getting changed.

"So Joseph was over last night." Melissa said. "And we were cuddled up on the couch, watching some shows." She went on.

"Thanks for that picture." Jane said.

"Anyway he has some ideas." Melissa continued.

"What? About the directing?" Jane asked.

"That man is more than just a director. Way more." Melissa said.

"Yeah yeah I get it he's a world class cuddler." Jane said.

"I meant he's also an actor, producer, the works, and he thinks I could be presented in a smarter, more sophisticated way, like, I could interview authors." Melissa said.

"Melis, I mentioned bringing on an author I even gave you her book." Jane said.

"I'm halfway done." Melissa said.

"That was 5 years ago, she's dead now." Jane said.

"Great I don't have to finish it." Melissa said.

"Look boss, if you want an author, I'll get you an author." Jane stated.

"One more thing. Joseph and I were thinking and I agree, that it would be divine if the band went acoustic." Melissa said.

"Acoustic? Melissa they've always been electric." Jane said confused.

"I know that, but our audience, needs a softer more tranquil vibe at night, to help them sleep." Melissa said.

"This is a television show! Not a glass of milk." Jane said.

"Don't you think if we tried, it can be both?" Melissa asked before she walked away. "Milk?" Jane asked.

...

That night, during the show, and by Joseph's wish, the band went acoustic, and the audience was so asleep they could've been in a cemetery.

"The fuck's happening? Why are they in a low tempo?" James asked.

"Melissa and Joseph wanted them to go acoustic." Jane said.

"But the point of the band in every talk show is to excite the audience, since it's late at night." James said.

"I know, but it's want they wanted." Jane said as the song ended.

"Very sophisticated." Melissa said before going back to show. "And we're back, with author Stephanie Myers." Melissa said before James spitted out his water.

"Are you shitting me?" James whispered.

"Ok that one was entirely on her." Jane said.

"Stephanie, tell me, you write about romance. Where do you get the ideas?" Melissa asked.

"Oh well, you know it comes from the head and then I jot it down, and then I write it, how most people do it." Stephanie explained.

"Fascinating." Melissa said before James got a message on his phone.

He looked to see Adam's message. "My mother's stuck in a jungle somewhere. And yet I know she's having a better time." It said.

"Does it make you angry that libraries are giving away your book for free, you get nothing, while libraries make millions?" Melissa asked.

"I don't...think that's right." Stephanie said.

"I totally agree! They've had it too good for too long!" Melissa yelled.

"I haven't lost my virginity yet, and I can have sex for the first time that'll be better than this." James admitted.

"Does she know how much money Twilight made?" James asked.

"Just wait for Midnight Sun to come out." Melissa said.

James turned to Jane. "They're making more." James said.

"Yes." Jane said.

"Robert Pattison must have some things to say." James said.

...

Meanwhile, in a mansion with mid tempo music playing, Beth was at the party that she got the invite to.

"I can't believe this. I'm inside Jay Leno's house, and no one's calling the cops." Beth said to herself.

"Bethany! You made it!" She heard Jay call out.

"Oh wow, that means a lot coming from you." Beth said shaking his hand. "So if people ask, am I allowed to say we're friends?" Beth asked.

"Of course." Jay said.

"Look at me, I'm best friends with Jay Leno!" Beth said in happiness before she hugged him.

"Say, why did you ask me to come here?" Beth asked.

"Well you were the only pal of the team I thought wasn't going to have a possible distraction while here. Hey listen, check out the bathroom in the entranceway, alright?" Jay asked. "It's one of those Japanese deals. Does everything for you. It's unbelievable." Jay said.

"I'll make sure to drink a lot of water while I'm here too!" Beth laughed before Jay left.

"I never want this day to end." Beth whispered before she noticed something. Someone. A familiar face.

Beth's happy mood vanished and she hid away from that part of the room and in front of a wall.

Beth saw a water dispenser and began to drank from it.

...

The next morning, David woke up in his old family house, where he and Beth were living now, not a couple, but just hanging out like the friends they once were, and went to the bathroom.

When he went in there, he noticed that the toilet water was really yellow. And he was the one who always flushed.

"Beth! What did I tell you about flushing? It only takes a moment of your time!" David yelled.

"I know. But I had a lot of water last night, I knew I was going to go again, so I didn't flush." She repiled.

"That's still stupid." David said.

"Sorry." Beth said before walking off.

...

At the studio, Jane was sitting at the morning meeting with the other crew members when James walked in. "Morning everyone, now I know that we all know that uh, last night's show was pretty awful." James said.

"Yeah." They all agreed in unison.

"But that one's on me." James said. "I set Melissa up with that horrible, evil, incredibly talented, velvet-throated acting god." James said which everyone agreed again. "But don't worry, today, we're getting rid of Levitt." James said.

Suddenly, everyone yelled at James to not do it. "Why not? He's ruining your show." James said.

"Oh we know. Quality wise, it was the bad flavored jelly beans. But the day with Melissa being all chill? That was golden jelly beans." Someone said.

"Oh yeah, she's been so great, I skipped my pre show cry." Jane said.

"You pre show cry? I pre show cry!" Bob said.

"But we both had an after-show cry after how shit the show was!" Jane and Bob said in unison.

"Wait a second, are you saying you actually want Joseph to stick around?" James asked.

"Yep." They all said.

"Yeah listen to what she wrote on my birthday card. 'Your presence is like a glissando in my heart, cascading sunshine into my soul.'" Bruce said.

"Really? Last year all she wrote on my card was 'large vanilla latte, extra foam.'" Jane said.

"See? That's your Melissa. What she wrote there was from Joseph. I can't let this happen guys, you all have jobs to do, and when a show is shit the views go down, unless you're the bachelor, if I don't fix this, you're all doomed. I got to get her back." James said before he walked off.

"Hey there's like 20 of us why didn't we stop him?" Bob asked.

...

James walked up to the door of Melissa's room and knocked on the door.

Joseph opened it wearing a red and gold bathrobe with relaxing music playing. "Yes?" He asked.

"Wait what are you- where's Melissa?" James asked.

"Oh she's um, right in the middle of getting a hot stone massage right now. Can I help you?" Joseph asked.

"Ah warm. That feels good." Melissa said from behind the door.

"I got to talk to her." James said.

"Anything you need to say to my lady, you can say to me." Joseph said.

"Ok then, fine. The guy you're dating is an absolute nightmare and you got to get rid of him." James said.

"Oh yeah, well you're an insignificant insecure horseshit who doesn't know what he's talking about!" Joseph said.

James shrunk in fear. "That's what she would want to say, I think you're great." Joseph said.

"Thanks. But would you stop trying to turn her into you?" James asked.

"Wouldn't the world be better if everyone was like me?" Joseph asked.

James thought about it for a moment. "Actually yes. But out of my way dork I'm going in." James said before Joseph stopped him.

"I don't think so." Joseph said before he slightly shoved him away and closed the door.

"Damn it!" James said before knocking again.

"F off!" Melissa yelled before James walked away.

"Ow ow, hot rocks!" Melissa yelled.

"Oh really you don't think, well guess what, I am a human, and I can..." James said before running towards. "Jump!" James said before he slammed himself into the door.

"Ow." James said as he fell to the ground.

...

At the moment, Jane was driving around in a golf cart. James caught up with her and jumped into it. "What's up?" James asked.

"Sometimes when I'm really frustrated, and need to clear my head, I just get into my golf cart and floor it around the lot. Speed limit's five miles per hour, but I'll go 6 or 7 I don't care." Jane said before James stomped on the brakes as they were about to crash into Robert Pattison.

"Hey!" Robert yelled.

"Oh my goodness!" Jane yelled.

"Watch where you're going." Robert said.

"O-o-oh, I'm sorry Robert Pattison. Uh, hey when are you gonna come do the show?" Jane asked.

"Well if it keeps on sucking the way it did last night, NEVER!" Robert yelled before he drove off.

"Nice to see you too." James said before Jane kept on driving.

"I feel like everything is slipping away. The show, Melissa, my business relationships. But if this is who she wants to be, what can we do? It's her life, it's her show." Jane said.

James looked up to see a massive billboard with the show's poster on it. "Hmm. Maybe we need to remind her of that." James said before Robert catched up with them.

"Hey guys." Robert said.

"Yeah?" Jane asked.

"I just want to say I'm sorry about what I said about your show sucking. I just had a rough night." Robert said.

"Oh I'm sorry what happened?" James asked.

"I watched your show, and it sucked!" Robert yelled before driving away.

"I'm not even apart of the show!" James yelled.

...

James, Jane, Melissa, and Joseph were walking across the studio. "Where are we going Jane, you can just tell us." Melissa said.

"No, it's a surprise." Jane said. "Listen guys I wanted to do something after how I acted about you two. See I realized, Joseph you do have vision. And do you know what word you can't spell without vision?" James asked.

"Visions." Joseph answered.

"No, well yes that's true, but I was going for television." James said.

"And Melissa, your show has changed for the better because of this man. And that kind of contribution should not go unrewarded, right?" Jane said.

"So behold!" James yelled before showing them the new poster outside on their billboard. "Joseph Gordon Levitt presents Up Late With Melissa Khan." It said.

"I love it!" Joseph said.

"Oh and best part Melissa is that even thought you're one of the few female hosts on late night, it shows you're brave enough to say 'I can't do it without a man.'" Jane said.

Melissa squealed in an emotion no one could tell. "Bye bye." James said fore he and Jane walked away. "Maybe not bye bye because you voice me, but in terms of your real life self, bye bye." James said before he actually walked off.

"Who would've thought that would've work?" Jane asked before they heard Melissa scream.

...

Beth knocked on the door and Jay answered it. "What's up?" Jay asked.

"Hey, can I check your guess party book?" Beth asked.

"Why?" Jay asked.

"I have to check something." Beth said.

"Come on in." Jay said before she entered.

...

Beth began to flip through the book. "So who are you looking for?" Jay asked.

"I saw an old acquaintance, and I need to know if it's him." Beth answered.

"Who?" Jay asked before she made it to the page.

"Bryan Joshua." Beth said.

"Isn't that that grocery store clerk at the Stop & Shop?" Jay asked.

"Yes. And he was my first boyfriend." Beth answered.


	2. BT: Before Triceratops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D'va ends up turning into a triceratops so James, Lucy, and Doctor Strange team up in order to get her back to normal.

On this day, James was packing up his stuff into a moving van with help from someone else. "Thanks for the help man, not many wanted to teleport to another planet to help me do this." James said to the moving guy.

"Anytime man, it is my job to do this." The moving man said.

"Alright, so I'll teleport your van back to your workplace, and then you shall drive to the address, and I'll probably meet you there." James said.

"Alright." The man said before he got in the car.

James walked back into his once house and realized how empty it was. He was moving from this wasteland, and now moving to a new neighborhood with new people to meet, and hopefully new friends to make.

"I guess while I wait I can do an online quiz." James said before he pulled out his phone. "Which Netflix show are you?" James said. "Alright then." He said before he started to do the quiz. "How would your friend describe you? A bold adventurer." James said before clicking on it. "Do you make people laugh? Sometimes."

"Excuse me." Someone said.

"Not now whoever you are, I'm in the middle of a quiz. What sort of clothes do you wear? Shirt and jeans normally. What hat suits you best? Fedora obviously." James said.

"Hold on I'll get to you." James said not making eye contact. "Can you act? Quite good if you ask me. How are you feeling today? Excited that I'm moving houses. What does this have to do with a Netflix show." James said.

"James I need your..."

"Stop! What gender are you? Ha! Not falling for that one. Are you comfortable speaking on camera? Yep."

"James..."

"Pick a fruit, apples. Lastly, what age are you? Idiots, think I'm 9 years old." James said before getting the result. "What the hell is Grace & Frankie?" James asked.

"Rawr I'm a triceratops."

James turned and screamed. Indeed, there was a triceratops in front of him.

"Who the hell are you?" James asked.

"I'm D'va." She said.

James looked a bit closer. "You'll have to be more specific D." James said.

"From Overwatch?" D'va answered.

"Oh! Oh, what happened?" James asked. "Why a triceratops of all things?"

"I don't know. I was just going through my job, and then I get hit by a ray or something and I turn into this." D'va recalled.

"Ok, remain calm. I'll get you the help you need." James said before someone entered the room.

James turned to see Lucy Wilde at the door. "James why is there a triceratops here?" Lucy asked.

"Uh, in a nutshell, this is D'va. She got a ray shot at her and is now a triceratops." James said. "Do you have Dr Strange's number?" James comtinued.

...

"So that's how this happened?" Stephen Strange asked.

"Indeed. And she just appeared here." James explained.

"I see. Is there any objects you have here that can fix this?" Strange asked.

"Well..." James said.

"Wait, you moved right?" Strange asked.

James nodded.

"Did you seriously just place all of your highly dangerous things in a moving van?" Strange asked.

James stood in silence for a moment. "I mean I won't lie." James said.

Strange facepalmed himself. "Ok, we'll have to find something to do this." Lucy said.

James pulled out his phone. "You did one of those online quizzes?" Lucy asked.

"I was bored!" James yelled before he looked up anything that could help them.

"I got it!" James said.

...

Strange teleported Lucy and James into a barn on a cloudy day. "Where are we?" D'va asked as she crawled across the portal.

James walked over to a cloaked car and removed said cloak. They realized that James had the Delorean Time Machine right there, rusty from the proable decades it wasn't used.

"Bam! Problems solved!" James said. "We use the car to go back in time and make sure D'va isn't hit by this ray. And we come back like nothing happened." James said.

"Ok." Lucy said questioning it.

"Now hop in. D'va, back in the house. You might wanna find something to wear after we fix the past." James said as he, Strange, and Lucy got in the car.

D'va crawled back into the portal and Strange closed it. "Ok, we'll go back to like, half an hour ago. Let's do this." James said before he turned the car on.

The car was able to come to life. "Ok, 88 miles an hour, and we'll make it." James said placing in their destination.

"You know how to drive right?" Strange asked.

"Have you seen Baby Driver?" James asked before he pulled the lever into drive and broke through the barn doors and continued to drive.

"More like Wong driving." Strange said.

"Shut up, we're just getting started!" James yelled.

"20 miles an hour." Lucy said.

"Ok then." James said before he pulled a hard left and went down a hill.

The speed began to gradually increase. "57 miles an hour!" Lucy said.

"I can read!" James yelled.

"Don't! Eyes on the road!" Strange said.

"There is no road! Only a lake!" James said. "There's a lake!" James yelled realizing a lake that they were going to crash into and sink.

"Which button's the hover button?" James asked.

Strange began to look at the buttons.

"83 miles an hour." Lucy said.

James placed both feet on the gas pedal. "Wait! We'll still be here if we don't teleport there!" James said before throwing a portal in front of them.

"87 miles an hour." Lucy said.

Strange made a bridge on the lake and they raced onto it.

"88 miles an ho-" Lucy yelled before the car disappeared from sight, with a trail of fire left behind, as they went into the portal last minute.

HALF AN HOUR AGO

The car teleported into the vast of space, with all the planets of the different worlds of pop culture being spread around, being tied together by chains.

James, Lucy, and Strange looked around at the place. "This wasn't apart of the plan." James said before he summoned two oxygen masks and summon his own suit.

"So now what? We have 30 minutes to find D'va, and we're trapped like this." Lucy said.

"Strange, make a bridge." James said.

"What?" Strange asked.

"Make a goddamn bridge. From here, to that Overwatch planet." James said.

Strange obeyed James and made the bridge. "Ok, we're at least halfway there from here. So we can make it." James said before he began to drive there.

"So James, your new house is almost ready?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah." James said. "Hey who wants to watch a show?" James said.

"Well we have time to kill." Lucy said.

"Ok, there's this show called Grace & Frankie, so we might wanna watch the pilot episode." James said before he turned it on and they began to watch it as they continued driving.

25 MINUTES LATER

"Oh my god, this is better than I thought it was!" James said.

"James I hate to interrupt but we have five minutes left." Strange said.

James then realized how much time had gone with the wind and hit the gas pedal and threw a portal in front of them and they fast travelled to the planet. "You couldn't have done that already!" Strange yelled.

"Whatever, we gotta find their base!" James yelled before he activated the hover wheels and flew across the traffic.

...

When they were able to find their base, they only had 3 minutes left.

The three got out of the car and busted through the doors. "Where's D'va!" James yelled.

Everyone turned to him. "3rd floor. I think she's going to Bastion's room." Soldier 76 said.

"Thanks." James said before they ran for it.

"Strange get us there!" James said before Strange opened a portal and they jumped through it.

They looked around the room and briefly saw D'va walking into a corner.

The trio raced across to see her. "D'va." James said.

D'va turned to them. "What's up?" She asked.

James took a breath. "Just need a second." James said. "Alright, so I just wanted to recommend a show to you." James said before taking D'va for a walk. "It's called Grace and Frankie." James said.

Strange and Lucy looked at each other. "Did he just leave us to fix this ourselves?" Lucy asked.

"Appartently. I got it." Strange said before he opened the portal to Bastion's room. Bastion turned to them. "Hi, I'm from the future, don't use that laser ray right now, it's going to cause a domino effect that won't be reserved. That is all." Strange said before they jumped back in the portal.

Bastion looked at the ray.

5 MINUTES LATER

"Huh, interesting." D'va said.

"I know right. I've only seen part of the first episode and I'm hooked like a fish. Anyway, gotta go, later. Do what you gotta do." James said before he walked off.

He met up with Strange and Lucy. "Let's pray it works out." James said.

"It should probably do so." Strange said. "Let's find the car." Lucy said.

...

They teleported the car back into the barn. "There. Like nothing happened." James said as they all got out.

"The hell you doing here?!" An older Marty Mcfly asked.

"Shit, gotta go Marty!" James yelled as he opened a portal and dragged the others into it.

...

The three teleported into the empty house.

"I wonder is she's back to normal." Lucy said beforr James got a call.

It was from D'va.

"My guess she did." James said before answering it. "Hello?" James asked

"James you're right, this is really good so far." D'va said.

"I know. I am the one that recommended it. Anyway, keep watching it, and no spoilers, later." James said before he hung up. "Well now that are problems are solved. You guys can go home now." James said.

Strange opened a portal to his sanctum. "Fair well." Strange said.

James opened a portal for Lucy, and she stood in silence for a little bit. "What's up?" James asked.

"Nothing. Just giving this place one last look." Lucy said before she left.

James closed the portal and checked around the place. He was finally leaving this place he was given, the place where he had lived and stayed for 8 years straight. He wasn't sure what was going to become of this planet, but he knew that it was not his problem anymore. He was going home, to his family.

"I see you're leaving."

James turned to see Cree, the cloaked figure from Team 2, standing behind him.

"Indeed." James said. "What are you gonna do with this stuff?" James asked.

"Keep it here. We never know how time will go on." Cree said.

James smiled. "Can you tell my old Kalanian watcher thank you, for choosing me, along with Alex and my mother, out of all people, to save our lives." James said.

"I shall." Cree said before he began to leave.

"And Cree, I am forever in your debt, for you believing in me, when no one else did." James said.

Cree sighed. "Thank you Michael, you've grown so much since my first day watching you." He said before he left.

James chuckled before he got another phone call. It was the moving van guy. "Hello?" James asked.

"I'm here. You showing up?" He asked.

James looked around the place for a final time. "I'll be home." James said


	3. The Karate Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James moves into his new house with neighbors and attempts to get to know them, but he realizes that it's harder than he thinks. Meanwhile, Groopert trains Winnie for an oncoming karate belt test.

The next day, James had finally unpacked all of his boxes for his new house.

The house had three floors. The top floor had a bathroom, 4 bedrooms, one bejng way bigger than the others, he was planning to make something out of that, a walking closet.

The middle floor had a living room and it's kitchen in one, a slide door that led to the patio, and then the large backyard he had, he also had a work room, and another bathroom.

The bottom floor was where the new headquarters for the team was going to be. That was currently where all of his gadgets currently were.

The house was an average looking house. The walls weren't painted, they were plain white, there was no photos yet, no shelves, there was only the bare essentials already there. Furniture, TV with all the things plugged in, lights, his bed, etc.

James got dressed in a grey buttoned t shirt, and some light jeans. He was about to go and try to talk to one of his neighbors, didn't matter which one, he was just happy that he was finally going to have neighbors after many years of just not having neighbors, just him, Alex, and his mom.

James looked at himself in the mirror of the bathroom. "It's go time Michael." James said. "Later." He said.

THAT NIGHT

James got up from his couch. "Ok, it's go time." He said before getting up and heading for the door.

He went to open the doorknob slowly. "You know what let's try that porn thing I'm curious to see how that goes." James said before dropping everything.

James closed the door only to have a knock immediately.

James opened it to see Mavis standing at the door. "How long have you been here?" James asked.

"A few seconds." Mavis said.

"How much did you here?" James asked.

"Enough. I was just asking if you wanted to watch Dennis for the night." Mavis said.

"Oh yeah, I can do that. Without doing the things you heard." James said awkwardly.

Mavis raised an eyebrow. "Should I be worried?" Mavis asked.

"No just, been trying to talk to my neighbors." James said.

"Why does that involve..." Mavis said.

"Do you want me to watch your kid or not?" James asked.

"Sure." Mavis said.

...

James had watched Dennis for the night while Mavis and Johnny were out, and he stayed for the entire day because he just could've.

It was now the next night, two days after he moved in, and he was still thinking about how to talk to his neighbors.

James was having eggs and bacon when Groopert took a seat in front of him. "There you are! I've looked everywhere for you." Groopert said.

"Groopert I gave you my address. I gave everyone on The Team my address. Probably not the best idea." James said.

Groopert stopped himself. "How'd you know I would say that?" Groopert asked.

"Well I wasn't expecting you to say 'Oh James, I'm in love with Cindy Lou, ooo.'." James said.

"Do you think that?" Groopert questioned

"Well I would say that, but personally I don't know. You two are both young, and if you were, I'd suggest you wait until at least halfway through middle school to start thinking about it." James replied.

"Ok?" Groopert said. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Had to watch over someone." James said before he noticed a wolf girl, Winnie, sleeping right near them.

"Give me a moment." James said before he walked over to her.

"Winnie!" James yelled before Winnie stood up and karate chopped him in the gut, making the hee yah sound.

"You just re-scrambled my eggs." James said.

"Sorry." Winnie said. "I'm just really freaked out about my belt test. If I can't,break that board, everyone in my karate class is gonna laugh at me." She explained.

"I got this. Just pretend they are laughing with you. And if that does not work, tattle." Groopert said.

"Do you do karate?" Winnie asked.

"Little bit." Groopert said before he motioned at James.

James summoned a plank of wood and Groopert broke it with his hand.

"Ok I'll leave these string of events to you two before I end up being chopped in half." James said before he teleported away.

"You can help me with the test." Winnie said.

Groopert looked at the time. "Well I got nothing else to do." Groopert said.

"Great!" Winnie said excitedly before he grabbed Groopert by the arm before dragging him away.

...

James teleported back into his front yard before he heard someone scream.

James turned back to see someone with a Siberian husky with them. The man was the same skin as James, but had a buzz cut and was well built.

"Sorry for scaring you, I just moved in. Expect stuff like that a lot." James said.

"That's ok." The man said.

James went to walk back in. "Wait a second, aren't you James Michael?" The man asked.

James turned back. "Yeah." James said.

The man let his hand out. "I'm Nick." Nick said.

James shook it. "Hey, nice to see you." James said before looking at the dog. "Hey there doggy." James said going to pet him.

"Don't. He doesn't like strangers. He'll grow to you."

James sighed. "See you around." James said before he walked back into his house and closed the door.

'Holy shit did I just social interact?' James said in his head.

"Whatever. You gotta get unpacking more things." James said.

...

Meanwhile, Cindy and Dennis were with one another playing chess. "So how does this game work?" Dennis asked.

Cindy looked at the box. "I don't know. Specific pieces have to move in their own direction and then you have to knock over the other player's pieces until there's only any of the white pieces, or any of the black pieces still standing." Cindy explained.

The two looked at the board again. "I don't have all my life to do this!" Dennis said.

"Dennis, aren't you're immortal, I don't have all my life to do this." Cindy said.

"But aren't you also immortal?" Dennis asked.

The two sat in silence for a few moments, thinking about the whole thing, when someone kicked the door down.

The two looked to see Groopert and Winnie. "Groopert? What are you doing here?" Cindy asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." Groopert said.

"I was gonna play chess, but then I remembered we don't know how to play chess." Cindy said before tossing the board out the window.

"You break it you bought it." Dennis said before Cindy used her powers to reverse it, before tossing it in a different direction, and tossing it into a fireplace. Cindy groaned before reversing it again and it coming back to her hands.

Cindy just dropped it by her feet like it was nothing. "You?" Cindy asked.

"I was going to help Winnie with her belt test." Groopert said.

"But why?" Dennis asked.

"Because I can. And I'm afraid she is going to kill me if I leave." Groopert said as Winnie seemed to have her head in the clouds.

"Would she?" Groopert asked Dennis.

"Depends." Dennis said.

Groopert had wide eyes for a second. "So Winnie, let's get started." Groopert said.

...

James had called Adam to install his new fridge into the kitchen. "Almost got it." James said.

"I know. Just a little bit further." Adam said. "So, any new neighbors you met yet?" Adam asked.

"Well I met one, on accident, his name was Nick." James said.

"Whatcha talked about?" Adam asked.

"Nothing. Just an introduction." James said.

"Well, you gotta find something to talk about. You can't just be in this bubble forever." Adam said.

"I know. But what do you think what we can talk about?" James said.

"Find out each other's interests. That always works." Adam said.

They were able to push the fridge in. "Great to hear. And I guess I can tell him my own interests." James said.

...

Winnie was using a towel to wipe a wooden board. "Wax on, wax off, wax on..." Groopert said.

"Back off!" Winnie said. "What's the purpose of this? I have to slam my hand through wood, why do I have to do this?" Winnie asked.

"It helps." Groopert said.

"Does it? I feel nothing different." Winnie said.

"Let's test that theory." Groopert said when he got up and they got in a stance.

Dennis and Cindy walk into the room to grab a snack, but then saw what was going to happen. "What's going on here?" Cindy asked.

"And go!" Groopert said.

Groopert and Winnie began to perform their karate moves.

Dennis flew out of the room, and then came back with a medic kit. "We might need this." Dennis said.

"Wax on!" Groopert yelled.

Winnie did the exact same move she did to wax on.

"Wax off!" He yelled.

Winnie did that and Groopert fell to the ground.

Winnie looked at her hands. "Whoa. That actually worked?" Winnie asked.

"Exactly, now break the board." Groopert said.

Winnie looked at it. "Are we sure?" Winnie asked.

"Visualize your hand going through the board, it will not hurt." Groopert said.

"Ok." Winnie said before she went to break the board, and it didn't break. "Ow! You promised!" Winnie yelled.

"A promise isn't the truth." Groopert said before Winnie raised her hand.

"Sorry." Groopert said.

...

James walked up to Nick's door and knocked on it.

Nick opened it. "Oh hey James." Nick said.

"Hey! I just wanted to ask you a quick question." James said.

"Sure go ahead." Nick said.

'Wait, what was I going to tell him?' James's brain said.

James was silent for a few seconds before he just say nonsense. "What was your favorite show?' James asked.

'What is your favorite show?' James's brain thought he say.

"Well it was Game Of Thrones." Nick said.

'Oh so it is Game Of Thrones. Man, I wonder if they're still doing that, they needed at least 10 seasons to tell the story from what I saw.' James's brain said.

"Cool. Just asking for a friend of a friend, later!" James said before he sped walked off into his house.

"Ok can't be that hard, just binge watch Game Of Thrones can't be that hard." James said.

2 MINUTES LATER

"Holy shit, HOW LONG ARE THESE! I don't time to binge watch all of this within days." James said.

"Why don't you talk?" Adam asked.

James screamed. "How long have you been there?" James asked.

"A few minutes. Anyway, just talk about a show you like, that can work." Adam said.

James thought about it for a minute. "Give me time to binge. I have a show to get at least halfway done and stuff to write." James said.

...

Back with the other's pointless subplot, Groopert, Dennis, Cindy, and Winnie were in the park as other karate students were doing their test, and Winnie's was coming up.

"She's got this right?" Cindy asked.

"Of course she does." Groopert said.

Winnie was up next. She got up and looked down at the board. She raised her furry hand up into the air, and then, she looked like she completely froze.

"Come on." Groopert whispered. "You got this." Groopert said.

"Are you sure? She looks like she doesn't." Dennis said dragging Groopert's eyes away from Winnow.

"Yes. We did practice." Groopert said.

"Really? Then why is she running off." Dennis said.

Groopert turned to see Winnie gone.

"Dang it!" Groopert said before he rushed off to find her.

...

James walked over to Nick's house. "Ok you got this. Just repeat the song. You got this." James said.

"Game Of Thrones. 8 Seasons, damn. It came to an end. It's my favorite show ever. HBO, I have that right? Here we go." James said before clearing his voice.

"Jon Snow. Dragons. Lotsa Wolves. Blue Zombies. Armor Clothes. Sliver Swords That Extendo. Prostitute Houses. Lotsa Wine. And a Big Ass Wall. Never Miss An Episod-"

"James." Nick said.

James was ripped from his focus. "Hey." James said.

"I didn't know you liked Game Of Thrones. How come you never mentioned it?" Nick asked.

"Oh yeah I just didn't have time to do so. Cause you know, moving in and all that." James chuckled.

"Ok. What do you like about it?" Nick asked.

"Watch me." James said before he walked into the house.

"Never miss an episode. There's Hobbits And Toads Magic and Muggles I Assume Some Crows." James said.

"You assume some crows?" Nick asked.

James looked at his notes. "Really should've thought this through more." James said.

"So, do you like the show or not?" Nick asked.

James looked at the notes again, then at Nick. "Can I recommend a show to you?" James asked.

"Alright." Nick said.

James took a seat in a chair and pulled up Netflix. "Ok the show is Grace and Frankie. It's about two old ladies who find out that their husbands have been in a relationship with each other for about 20 years, and they work together to cope through the pain. I've only gotten into the first season and I love it." James said.

Nick looked at the tv. "Ok." Nick said.

"Wanna watch it?" James asked.

"Not sure." Nick said.

"It has Martin Sheen." James said.

"Let's do this." Nick said.

...

Groopert had finally found Winnie, rubbing her hands gently. "There you are." Groopert said. "What happened to you? One minute you're ready, the next, you're not." Groopert said.

"I'm scared I'm going to hurt myself, and then people will make fun of me." Winnie said.

"Well, it's better to try, than not. Try this, get angry." Groopert said.

"Try me." Winnie said.

"I didn't want to do this and I didn't believe in you." Groopert said.

Winnie then zoomed by Groopert and he looked off as he smiled.

...

"Be careful." Cindy said as Dennis was trying to make a tower out of tiny pebbles thanks to his magic.

Then, they saw Winnie incoming towards them.

"Someone's been made fun of." Dennis said before pulling Cindy out of the line of fire.

Winnie moved the other student out pf the way and then chopped the wood board in half. Cleanly, with no problem.

"Whoa." Dennis said.

Winnie was then given the belt before the guy ran off.

Winnie looked at the belt. "Hmm." Winnie said.

Winnie walked back to Dennis and Cindy. Dennis hugged Winnie. "You did it!" Dennis yelled.

"I knew you can do it!" Groopert yelled.

"But you just say..." Winnie said before Groopert covered her mouth. "It was all part of the plan. I knew I can get you setted off and have you get the belt, so it's a win win." Groopert said.

"Well, thanks, sensei." Winnie said before they bowed for one another.

"So, now what?" Dennis asked.

...

James walked out of Nick's house and then entered his house. "Hey James." He heard a female voice said.

James screamed and pulled out a kitchen knife. Then he realized who it was. It was a wavy black haired, clean caucasian skin, dark brown eyes, girl named Beverly that James met a short while back.

"Beverly when did you get in?" James asked.

"You didn't lock your door." Beverly said.

"Well what are you doing here?" James asked.

"Didn't we talk about moving in together?" Beverly asked.

"We did?" James asked.

...

James was calling Beverly back at his own house, with James being low on energy. "Hey James, I was wondering if we could move in at your new house." Beverly said.

"Yeah sure, whatever." James yawned.

...

"We did." James said.

"Great. I assume you have everything set up." Beverly said.

James looked upstairs. "Just take my bed for the night, I'll have the couch." James said.

"Ok." Beverly said before going upstairs.

"Why did it take so long for you to appear?" James asked.

"Adam told me your address. I was waiting for you the whole day to tell me." Beverly said.

James sighed and laid down on the couch.


	4. Family Can Be Murder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James attempts to get Beverly's family reunited with Bev but they get pulled into a mystery when Bev's abusive mother is suddenly murdered.

The next morning, James woke up to the microwave going off. He got up fastly, and had two feelings. 1, where was he? And 2, why was the microwave going off?

But then his memory came back like an on and off switch. He was on his couch on his new house, and he had an accidental roomate, Beverly.

"Sorry for waking you. Just warming some bagels." Beverly chuckled.

James rubbed his eyes. "It's ok, it's ok, just got a bit scared." James said before getting up and doing some stretches.

"Just give me some time today and I'll set up your own room." James said.

"Great to hear." Beverly said.

James unplugged his phone from the island and went upstairs. "Wait, you brought things to have here right? Like clothes and stuff?" James asked.

"No not yet." Beverly said.

"Great." James said before he continued his way upstairs.

...

James entered the bathroom and locked the door and turned on the AC and shower to block out the noise of his own voice and contacted his father David.

"Dad I need some information pronto." James said.

"What's wrong?" David asked.

"Ok, remember Beverly? Well I accidentally had her move in to my new house, and she doesn't have her stuff, clothes, items, stuff like that, can I have knowledge about her family, just to get her stuff?" James asked.

"Well ok." David said. "Just give me a moment." He said.

James waited for an answer. "Why is the shower running?" David asked.

"I'm taking one." James said as he began to take his clothes off to actually take tue shower.

"Why did you call me now?" David asked.

"Just give me the dang answer." James said as he stepped in the shower naked.

"Alright. Beverly Thomasson, born August 27th 2001." David said looking at the folder.

"Blah blah blah, get to the good stuff." James said.

David continued to search. "Uh, only police report of her is when she went missing." David explained.

"Probably from using the dimension hopping device I dropped." James said.

"Yeah, that one's on you." David said.

"Don't remind me." James stated to his father. "Tell me where her family lives, I need to know her address." James said.

DISCLAIMER: NOT A READ ADDRESS, FROM MY KNOWLEDGE.

"Um...93rd Lucas Street." David told James.

"Then that's where I'm heading." James said as he went to hang up, but James heard a phone ringing on the other side.

"Give me a second son." David said as he picked it up. "911, what's you emergency?" David asked.

James paid attention to the call just to be safe and know what will happen, since that's what he did, he helped people by knowing what could be wrong.

"Really? Oh, we'll see you right away." David said before he hung up.

"Who was that dad?" James asked.

"Funny thing about that actually, it was Beverly's father." David said.

"Shit, he's not spying on me is he?" James asked.

"No. His wife has been murdered, probably overnight." David said.

James didn't how to react to that. Hell, he didn't know how Beverly would react. "Really?" James asked.

"Yeah. You have to tell Beverly." David said.

"I know." James said. "I know. I got it. I'll show up there." James said before he hung up.

"Didn't even have breakfast yet." He whispered to himself.

...

After his shower, he prepared to tell Beverly when they ran into each other. "Sorry." Beverly said.

"It's ok." James said before Beverly's phone began to ring.

Beverly groaned and picked it up before hanging up. "It's my dad. He's been trying to call me all morning." Beverly said.

"Is that a bad thing?" James asked.

"Well yeah, we haven't spoken since I got back home." Beverly said.

"Why not?" James asked.

"It's all because of my mom." Beverly said.

"Oh, really?" James asked.

"Yes! She's always been verbally abusive to me and my family, and yet my dad stuck with her for god knows what reason." Beverly said.

James swallowed some saliva. "Oh I'm getting a call." James said before he 'answered' it. "Hi dad...what's that, oh my god really? Really? Uh ok, we'll be there." James said before he 'hung up.'

James turned back to Beverly. "So, your mother's dead." James said.

Beverly raised an eyebrow. "You're kidding." Beverly said.

"I'm not." James said.

"That would be a coincidence." Beverly said trying to grab James's phone.

"Life is a coincidence in itself Bevs. So, we're either going to your house now, or else I'm forcing you to watch Lifetime." James said.

"I can take it. You sure that threat isn't for you?" Beverly chuckled.

James thought about it for a second. "Please just get in the car." James said.

"I'll do it for you." Beverly said clasping her hand on his cheek before she walked off.

James sighed and placed his phone in his pocket and also went with her.

...

James and Beverly drove across the road in the car and were preparing themselves for the meet up.

They parked in the driveway, where police cars were already there, already analyzing the crime scene.

James and Beverly got out of the car and walked up to the front door.

"I don't know if I can do this." Beverly said panicking.

"Beverly, I was able to face my fears and reunite with my family, you can do the same." James said before he rung the doorbell.

"How was that a fear?" Beverly asked.

"I feared what they would say." James said as a guy that looked about Beverly's age opened the door and was shocked for mere moments. "Hi." James said.

"Hey Damien." Beverly said as she hugged him.

"Where were you?" Damien asked.

"That's one of the reasons I'm here." James said.

...

After the reunion part of James's visit, with Beverly's father, Marcus, James took Marcus, Damien, and Beverly into a room and had them take a seat. "So, Marcus, Damien, long story short, Beverly going missing is all on me." James said.

"How is that?" Damien asked.

"Well Beverly had somehow gotten a hand on one of my unfinished teleportation devices without my knowledge for, how long?" James asked.

"About a few weeks." Beverly answered.

"A few weeks. It's only when I went to that dimension when my family and I found her, and we brought her home." James said.

"Well I'm eternally graceful to you." Marcus said.

"That's great to hear." James said. "Now, everyone work it our while I solve the murder." James said before he left the room.

...

James walked into the scene of the crime, the kitchen, where his father and a few other officers were already around the area. "What's the cause of death?" James asked.

"Stab wound to the gut, bled out to death." David explained.

James placed on some saftey gloves, same with his father. "Ok, any sense of a timeline?" James asked.

"Little bit. Three people in the house, Damien, Marcus, and the mother, Isabelle, Isabelle and Marcus went to bed at 9:30 while Marcus went at 11:00. At 2:30 in the morning Marcus heard someone walking down the stairs. That's all." David explained.

"Ok. Any signs of evidence on who did this?" James asked

"There's barely anything to go by." David said.

James noticed something off by the kitchen counter, every spot where knifes would go were filled, expect for one.

James looked at the holder as Beverly entered the scene. "What are you doing?" James asked.

"Asking if I can leave, we made our amends, we're all happy, so can I go?" Beverly asked.

"Hold on." James said as he showed Beverly the knife holder. "Was this spot always not filled?" James asked about the hole.

Beverly took a close look at it. "From what I remember, no." Beverly said.

"Odd. Marcus!" David said.

Marcus entered the room. "Yeah." He asked.

"Did you lock all possible ways in last night?" James asked.

"Of course." Marcus said.

James looked around the room up and down. "Front doors, back doors..." He said to himself before seeing a door that was ajar. He opened it to see a staircase that led to the basement.

James went downstairs with the others to look around the room. "Same thing here?" James asked Marcus.

"Why wouldn't it?" Marcus asked.

James looked around the room. "There must be some other way into the room that makes little sound, no source of footage, or even a sneaky way in." James said before he bumped into a ground plate for an AC and it moved slighty.

James looked down at it. "Is this screwed in?" James asked.

"It's been broken, Damien was trying to fix it." He said.

"I see." James said before he removed the plate and jumped down the ac and began to crawl to where it led.

"Follow me." Marcus said before David, Beverly, and the other officers followed.

...

They were all outside and went to the side of the house as they saw James appear at the end of it. James pushed the plate open. "So it seems that whoever did this, probably came in this way. This wasn't a coincidence, this was a planned attack." James said.

"Anything else?" Marcus asked.

"Well, I found a bloody knife." James said showing them a bloody knife in a bag.

David carefully grabbed it. "We'll examine this. Starting now, everyone in the family's a suspect." David said before they all went back in the house to examine the fight.

...

That night, they had found nothing and James was going over the notes he had written and was attempting to solve them.

Beverly came from downstairs. "Whatcha got?" Beverly asked.

"Not much. It's strange, there's very little evidence of traces that lead somewhere, and also, very limited suspects." James said.

"Well so far what do you have?" She asked.

"Uh, well whoever did it, it was from someone outside the house." James said. "Just don't know who can do it."

Beverky scanned James's mannerisms and came to a conclusion. "Do you think I did it?" Beverly asked.

"Hmm?"

"Do you believe I killed her?"

"No." James said immediately.

"Are you sure? Outside the house, that person probably hated her, someone would have to know the house in and out to figure out the air-vent thing." Beverly said.

"You're doing a bad job of making me think you didn't do it." James mentioned.

"So you think I did it!" She yelled.

"Well it's a possibly, not completely out the window, you said you hated her, also your psychology is kinda koo koo." James said.

"Oh you think I'm crazy?" Beverly said.

"Uh, no no no." James said.

"Yeah yeah, you think I'm crazy for running away from my family despite the fact thst my mother was even more crazy!" Beverly ssid.

"Beverly I'm not saying that!" James yelled when he got a call from his dad.

"Yeah?" James asked.

"We have a breakthrough, meet us at the station." He said.

"Alright." James said as he hung up. "See you later." James said. "Let's pray I'm not living with a murderer!" He yelled.

Beverly stayed in the kitchen before James rested his face on the window. "PRAY!" James yelled from the other side before leaving.

Beverly groaned in anger before grabbing a plate and shattering it on the floor. She sighed before taking a seat on the rug and putting on the tv.

...

James entered the precinct. "Dad what's up?" James asked.

"Apparently this criminal was a rookie, because he left his fingerprints on the knife." David said.

"Well who is it?" James asked.

"Thomas Henry." David said. "Born in 1963, about the same age as Isabelle." David said.

"An enemy probably. Or an ex boyfriend." James wondered.

"Maybe. But we have to find him." David said.

"Correct. But where could he be?" James asked.

"I got it!" David yelled. "Call Beverly. She might know." David said.

"Alright." James said before contacting Beverly. And she didn't answer.

James groaned before trying again. "Damn it." James said.

She didn't answer again. "I'll just text her." James said before texting her.

...

Beverly was just sitting on the rug watching some singing show and she pictured herself on it, since it was easier to be there than in the reality she was living in now. She was practically alone, James left upset at her, and her family seemed indifferent with her.

Beverly was snapped out of the fantasy and saw a message from James's phone. "Found out who the killer is! Some douche named Thomas Henry. Any clues you can give us?" James sent.

Beverly gasped in shock.

...

"Bad boys, Bad boys, whatcha gonna do? Whatcha gonna do when they come for you?" James sang when he got a notification.

It was from Beverly. It was an address.

"This might be where he is." James said.

"Then that's where we're heading." David said before he drove off.

...

They parked their car in the driveway and walked up the doorstep. "Act casual." James said before he knocked on the door.

Then, a breaded, grey hair mixed with light hair man opened the door. "Uh, yeah?" He asked.

"Hey, I'm a friend of their kids, and recently, Isabelle Thomason has died from a murder, and we wanted you to come to the funeral." James said.

"Oh, wow really?" He asked.

"Yeah." James said.

"I want to know who killed her?" The man asked.

"Simple, you just have to *pulls out a taser gun* look in the mirror." James said.

"Whoa!" Thomas yelled.

"Admit it! Admit you killed her!" James yelled.

"What? I didn't?" Thomas yelled.

"We have the evidence bitch! You can't convince us otherwise!" James yelled.

"James!" They heard Beverly call out.

Beverly ran up to David. "What are you doing here?" James asked.

"For backup." Beverly said.

"No Bev, we have this handled. And so do I." James said.

"Well I thought The Team was a unit that worked together?" Beverly asked.

"You're not in the team yet Bevs, your just my roommate. If you want to be in The Team, you have to be focused, responsible, and willing to help everyone and put your life on the line." James said as he irresponsibly waved the taser gun around.

"I can do boxing." Beverly said.

"That doesn't have anything to do with anything I just said." James said before he was punched by Thomas.

Thomas pulled out a knife when David shot it out of his hand.

Beverly ran up to Thomas and threw a few punches to his face.

James grabbed the taser gun and shocked Thomas. "You're under arrest." David said pulling out handcuffs and putting him back in the car.

...

James and Beverly both arrived back at their house and James crashed onto the bed. "Well, it's been a crazy few days for me." James said.

"I know. But, I have a suprise for you." Beverly said.

"Is it a sleeping pill?" James asked.

"No, even better." Beverly said.

...

Beverly showed James around the house. "I set up the rest of our house!" Beverly said excitedly.

James looked around the place. "Bev, it looks great. Probably even better than what I expected." James said.

"Thanks. Well then again I only got the furniture and other appliances down, we still have other objects." Beverly said.

"That's great. I assume that you fixed up your own room." James said.

"Yep." Beverly said.

"Fun." James said before they stood together in silence. "Wanna watch Lifetime films for a good laugh?" Beverly asked.

"Do I!" James yelled.


	5. The Jitters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James, Meena, Johnny, and Alex try to help Ash who's becoming a ticking time bomb of fear of her future. (Takes place before Team 2)

On this day for The Team, James was attempting to use a exercise ball to do exercise.

Then, during this, Alex got into the room. "Uh James we got a small problem in our hands." Alex said.

"And that is?" James asked. "End of the world scenario, escaped convict, aliens have arrived to earth and want to coexist with them there and the people finally realize that they have to get their shit together as a society, cause if there's a thing they do wrong to the aliens, there's a chance the aliens can wipe them all out." James wondered.

"Not that." Alex said. "Just come on." Alex said.

...

Alex and James had entered Ash's apartment. "What's going on here?" James asked.

Alex took James to see the house in a complete mess. "What's happening here?" James asked before gagging. "And what is that smell?" He also asked.

"I don't we think we would what to know." He heard.

He looked to see Johnny and Meena cleaning up the place. "So, what did happen here to make it look like Oscar The Grouch's house?" James asked.

...

Oscar The Grouch poked his head out of his trash can, feeling like he heard someone compare his house.

"Ah whatever." Oscar said before he went back into his hone.

...

"Well, here's the deal. So Ash has been calling in sick for the past few days, and Buster told us and Alex to check on her." Johnny said.

"We walked in to see the house wrecked, but worse. We haven't seen Ash yet, so we just started to clean up the place to her." Meena said.

"So where is she?" James asked.

Alex jabbed at a locked door. "My guess is in there." He said.

"GET OUT!" They heard Ash yell.

"Your guess is correct." Meena whispered.

James sighed and knocked on the door. "Ash will you please come out? Cause last time I checked porcupines don't go into hibernation, and we're concerned for you." James said.

"Leave me alone!" Ash yelled.

Then, everything clicked for James. "Ok, I see what's happening, you're ashamed of your body." James answered.

"Sorry what?" Johnny asked as everyone gave a confused expression to James.

"I get it, it's been about 3-4 months since you've gotten pregnant and probably at this point it's starting to grow, causing the stomach to also grow with it, and you're ashamed people will be ashamed of your fatness." James said.

"What are you..." Meena asked.

James raised a finger at Meena, motioning her to zip it. "And there's no reason to be ashamed, it's just a natural movement of pregnancy." James said before he heard the door unlock.

James rolled across the ground and hid himself behind Meena in case Ash would attack her.

Ash was visibly wrecked. Tears were stained on her face, her eyes were pulsing red, and her fur was all messed up. "It's not that!" She yelled before closing the door shut.

James peeked his head out. "That went well." Johnny said.

"I don't get it. What could make her so sad?" James wondered.

"Well she didn't mean sad to mean, more...scared of something." Meena said.

Alex walked closer to the door. "I think, it would be better if...there was less people in the room." Alex said.

"Understood, I gotta get back to practice." Johnny said.

"And I don't want to be in the way if she tries to kill us." Meena said.

"I HEARD THAT!" Ash cried.

"Ok, we should get going, good luck Al." James said before he dragged Johnny and Meena outside the apartment.

"Why does Alex think he can help Ash?" Johnny asked.

"Like I know." James chuckled.

...

Alex sat down besides the door, where Ash also laid. This was around the time they had begun dating. "So, you had another anxiety momento?" Alex asked.

Ash sighed. "Yeah." Ash said.

"Ash what did I tell you, you have nothing to worry about." Alex said.

"But I do. What happens when my kids are born? How can I balance my work life and life for them? What will they be when they get older?" Ash said.

"Ash, you and I, can inspire the kids to become what we are." Alex said.

"But are we the right people to inspire?" Ash asked.

"Maybe, maybe not. But a main factor of children growing up if that they do what they see adults do when they're younger. When their young, they think adults are these perfect members of society, who always do the right thing, then the path goes down two ways, either they do what their parents do, and get in the same trouble they would, and since the parents do that shit, they probably won't try to stop them, or realize when they get older than what their parents, their family did, wasn't completely moral, and they'll be someone better, someone who would make a good parent. And that's why I'm trying to be more responsible." Alex said.

"Is that what your parents did?" Ash asked.

"No, I love my family, my mom did the best she could when me and James got our powers, and my dad may have not been the greatest person morally, but he was a damn good dad." Alex said.

"But if, just if I go through with this, does that mean Lance wins? They're his kids after all, as much as I hate to say that." Ash reminded.

"Well, fuck Lance. He doesn't deserve someone as cute as one." Alex chuckled.

Ash laughed. "Thanks. I'll probably come back to work tomorrow, if I really try." Ash said.

"Well then try." Alex said before he got up and went to leave, but Ash opened the door. "Ah ah ah, get back here." Ash said wiggling her finger.

Alex laughed and morphed into a porcupine. "There, happy?" He asked.

"Indeed." Ash smiled.

...

After some certain Stuff between Alex and Ash (*cough* Sexual Intercourse *cough*), Alex made it outside to see James calling him. He answered. "Where were you? I've been trying to call you for minutes." James said.

"Oh you know, I've just been chatting with Ash. She told me that she was having severe stomach problems with the kids, and was spotting." Alex said.

"The hell's spotting?" James asked.

"Basically it's a light period, but it's not during a period, and you only need a panty liner for it, not a tampon." Alex said.

"Well alright, so the scared thing?" James asked.

"Well she had a doctor's exam a few days back and got a few photos of the babies, and she was told that her twins already have small soft quills, and she's upset about having potential pain than the average women giving birth." Alex lied.

"That's gonna be a big baby." James said. "Thanks to speaking with her Alex and calming her down.

"I'm very good at convincing people." Alex said.

"Love you bro." James said.

"Love you too James." Alex said before he hung up.


	6. Tap Tap Tap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James, Beverly, and Meena continue to help with Ash after her children are born with a device that will show her true fears in her head.

James is setting up the new headquarters in his basement and was just adjusting a sandbag for boxing purposes and Beverly came down to see him. "So this is where our meet and greets will be?" Beverly asked.

"Yep. Along with training, building stuff, and really anything else." James said.

Beverly continued to look around and saw a laser ray. "Don't touch that. It pulls out worst fear in song." James said.

Beverly looked at James. "Why?" Beverly asked.

"Because fears being told via song or comedy makes everything better, right?" James asked.

"I guess. What's it powered on?" Beverly asked.

"The fear gas that we found in Carmen's world." James said as he finally turned to look at Beverly, but to see Carmen.

"Why!" She yelled.

James screamed and blinked to see Beverly.

"What?" Beverly asked.

"Sorry, thought I saw...never mind." James said.

"What?" Beverly asked.

"Nothing." James said before his phone rang.

James picked it up. It was Meena. "What's up Mee?" James asked.

"It happened again." She said.

James looked at Beverly and mouthed 'give me the ray.'

Beverly raised an eyebrow. "I'll be there." James said before he hung up and grabbed the ray himself. "Wanna meet some animal looking humans?" James asked.

...

James, with the ray, and Beverly walked into Ash's aprtment and knocked on the door.

Meena opened it with Ash's kid, a baby boy named Malcolm. Meena ears tucked in seeing Beverly. "Who's this?" Meena asked.

"Oh right, Meena, this is my roommate Beverly, Beverly, this is Meena, one of the original Team members." James said. "Where's Ash?" James asked.

"Come in." Meena said before the two entered to see Ash just laying on the couch, with a bored expression, and staring at the running fan above them. "Hey Ash. We haven't met yet, I'm Beverly." Beverly said.

Ash barely waved at her.

"Good to see you too." Beverly said raising her thumbs.

"Ok, what happened with her?" James asked.

"Uh, well I was called to babysit Malcolm." Meena explained.

"Why?" Beverly asked.

"She was going on a date." Meena said.

"Ooo, who?" James asked.

"I don't know, some raccoon named Ryder or something like that." Meena guessed. "And then like 20 minutes ago, she came running back crying to the bathroom." Meena said.

James looked at the roof for a second, then at Malcolm, and kneeled next to Ash. "I think I have an idea on what happened. You ran off from the date, didn't you?" James wondered.

Ash looked at James. "Maybe." She murmured.

James showed Ash the ray. "This might help you through the pain." He said before he shot it at her.

Ash crossed her eyes for a second before they snapped back. "Nothing happened." Ash said.

"Aw." James said.

"Well Ash, if you want a beer I'll get you one." Meena said going into the kitchen.

"Wanna share?" Ash asked.

"Ash for the umpteenth time, I don't dri-" Meena said before she screamed.

Everyone looked at her before Ash was dragged into the kitchen by an unseen force.

"What the ditch is happening!" James yelled.

Ash saw what Meena saw. _"Hi cutie." They heard Alex said._

"What!" Everyone else said.

"Who's that?" Beverly asked.

"Alex? How are you here!" Ash yelled.

"Calm down, chances are he's apart of the number." James said.

"As in musical number?" Beverly asked.

Ash groaned and walked by Alex and then she saw Lance resting by a pillar.

_Lance: I BANGED YOU HERE!_

They saw Alex on a laundry machine.

_Alex: I NAILED YOU THERE!_

Ash and Meena went into the living room with James and Beverly

_Lance: AND ON THIS COUCH!_

_Alex: AND IN THIS CHAIR!_

_Lance: IN THE DOORWAY—_

_Alex: THE HALLWAY—_

_Lance: ON EVERY STAIR!_

_Lance and Alex: WE TAPPED THAT ASS ALL OVER THIS HOUSE!_

The two began go tap dance as the four of them looked off in confusion and wonderment.

Lance and Alex walked over to Ash.

_Alex: SOMETIMES HIM, SOMETIMES ME._

_Lance: THOUGH, NEVER SIMULTANEOUSLY._

_Alex: BUT ONE OF US WAS HITTIN' IT,_

_USUALLY._

_Lance and Alex: WE TAPPED THAT ASS ALL OVER THIS HOUSE._

The two began to form a circle around Ash. "The hell's happening?" Beverly asked.

_Lance and Alex: YOU'LL NEVER ESCAPE US_

_'CAUSE WE LIVE IN YOUR HEAD._

_JUST TWO SWELL DUDES THAT YA SCREWED-_

_Alex *points to chair*: HERE..._

_Lance *points to door*: AND HERE..._

_Alex *points to window*: AND THERE..._

_Lance *points to island*: AND HERE..._

_Alex and Lance: AND EVEN OCCASIONALLY IN YOUR BED!_

"That bed is really uncomfortable." Alex criticized

"Right? It's like a prison cot." Alex said before jumping into the kitchen.

_Lance: ON THE STOVE._

_Alex: OVER THE SINK._

_Lance: AND SORT OF IN THE FRIDGE ONE TIME I THINK!_

_Alex: AND THEN WE HIT THE BACK PATIO!_

The two tapped dance again.

_Lance: THAT'S WHERE WE HIT YOUR BACK PATI-_

The two high five each other

_Lance and Alex: OOOOOHH!_

_WE TAPPED THAT ASS ALL OVER THIS HOUSE._

"That was actually kind of clever." James said.

"Don't support them." Ash said as they were walking over to them.

_Lance and Alex: HOW MANY TIMES DID WE TAP THAT BEHIND?_

_Alex: WELL, LET'S ESTIMATE._

_Lance: ON AN AVERAGE DAY, I WOULD HAVE TO SAY, MMM... 5, 6, 7, 8!_

Lance snapped his fingers and then a massive furry porpupine a** appeared in front of them, replacing the couch.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Meena said as they began to dance and slap it.

"What? Too cheeky?" Alex asked.

"Shut up dead Alex!" James yelled.

"Hey, does this ring a bell?" Lance wondered. "A little to the left..." He said in a girly voice before Alex tap danced to the left.

"Oh, oh, ok now a little to the right..." Alex said

Lance did the same as Meena went to the sink in case she went to vomit.

"Oh, oh, wait, wait, back to the left…" Lance said.

Alex did it.

"Right there, right there..." Alex said.

Meena threw up in the sink.

"Wait no, you're doing it wrong, I'll do it myself!" Lance said before he began to tap dance on both of them like a mad man before the two went back to Ash.

James pulled out a cross. "Power of christ compels you!" James yelled.

"Barkeep, what's on TAP?" Alex asked.

"It's me. And my ass." Ash sarcastically.

"Oooh! Sounds refreshing!" Alex said before he and Lance high five again. "Don't tell me you talked like this during sex!" Meena said.

_Lance: ON THE TABLE YOU WERE WILLING AND ABLE—_

_Alex: ON THE OTTOMAN YOU TOOK A LOTTA MAN –_

_Lance: AND ON THE SAFE IN THE CLOSET I MADE A DEPOSIT…_

Then, some random grocery store otter entered the house

_Otter: I ALSO TAPPED THAT ASS ALL OVER THIS HOUSE!_

The otter left the room.

"Who was that guy!" Beverly yelled.

_Lance: Let's wrap this up with a big finish!_

The two began to walk over to a chest, not the body chest, but a furniture's chest.

_Alex: But where should we finish?_

"Please not on my chest." Ash said.

The two began to go over there.

"No, you'll scratch it!" Ash yelled.

Lance and Alex hopped on the chest and began to tap dance.

_Alex: ON THE ACCENT WALL_

_Lance: ON THE BATHROOM FLOOR_

_Alex: YOU DIDN'T CARE WHERE_

_Lance: YOU JUST WANTED MORE_

_Lance and Alex: HOW MUCH MORE TAPPIN' COULD ONE ASS ENDURE?_

_WE TAPPED THAT ASS (TAPPED THAT ASS)_

_TAPPED THAT ASS (TAPPED THAT ASS)_

_WE TAPPED THAT ASS…_

_ALL OVER THIS HOUSE!_

The two finished their number and vanished from existence.

"Oh I get it! She's scared that the same thing with Lance will happen again!" James said.

"Oh really! Let's read your book!" Ash yelled snatching the ray from James's hand.

"Whoa! Ok, uh we don't have to be brash." James said before he ran off into the hallway.

Ash fired with Meena ducking, and the laser bounced off the wall and hit James in the bathroom.

James, wanting to keep whatever was coming a secret, locked the door shut and closed his eyes.

Once he opened them, he realized he was in a black void.

A spotlight came down to him, and he noticed he was on an abstract theatrical space.

"Hello?!" James called out.

...

In reality, Beverly and Meena were knocking on the door. "James, is everything alright?" Beverly called out in worry.

...

James walked across the small area. "Anybody?" James asked out.

"Hi."

James turned to see Supergirl behind him. "Kara, what are we doing here? What is this place?" James asked.

...

"Who's he talking to?" Meena asked.

"I don't know a Kara." Beverly mentioned.

...

"We're in your head. Clearly." Kara said.

"Oh wow, duh! How come I didn't realize that!" James wondered.

"You know the truth, don't you?" Kara asked.

"Know what truth?" James questioned.

"You left me behind, your soulmate, in the other timeline." Kara said.

"That was not my fault, it was Cree's." James said.

"His fault, your fault, you still left me, and us behind to die trying to fight your family." Kara said as the area around James began to spin around.

"We don't know that." James said as Utrax appeared.

"You don't know that, we don't know that, we just have to assume if that timeline was deleted, or it still exists in the vast existence of the multiverse, and you left all you knew and love behind in a terrible place." Utrax said.

"You're just my head injecting my fears into my head." James said, not afraid to face her down.

"Are we?"

James turned to see Barbara. "Do you really think that you'll deserve a happily ever after with someone you love?" Barbara scoffed. "You're the last person in your family deserves it. Your brother died saving Cindy, in which you almost got her killed several times, your father has saved many lives, while you killed some, your sister and Adam worked hard to become the people they are today, and you're still stuck in this hole of anxiety and trauma you've been in for years, putting a blanket of fun energy over it, and your mother is trying to find herself, unlike you." Barbara said.

"I can change, everyone can." James said.

"Tell that to the corpses of Tiberius and Ahlai." Barbara said.

"Screw off!" James yelled.

"Ok." She said, but in Carmen's voice.

James saw Carmen come over to him. "After all that nonsense we did together, you really thought I would fall in love with you? I mean seriously look at yourself, and your just not really the look anyone's wanting right now. No one will love you and you'll die alone babysitting a girl that can kill us all at every moment." Carmen said.

"Get out of my head." James said.

"Why? Because you know it's true." Kara said as James found himself tied by a red string on his thumb on each of their ring fingers.

James looked at it and ran off the stage and found himself in the Arctic all of a sudden.

James looked around the place and saw many people he recognized. Silena, Adam, David, Beth, Beverly, Alex, Tiberius, Tyler, Ahlai, Cindy Lou, Donna, Grinch, Dennis, Lucy, Meena, Miguel, Viper, Kara, Barbara, Utrax, and Camren, amongst others.

James ran towards Alex, but as soon as he made contact, he fell motionless on the snow.

James looked wt his hand and touched Ahlai, and she also fell dead.

James ran around the place trying to touch anybody, but they fell dead motionless on the snow.

Then, he felt energy surging through him and purple lasers came out of his eyes and he went to strike pretty much everyone else, expect Cindy.

James's laser vision stopped and he ran for Cindy and tried to hug her.

She didn't seem to go limp at all and she looked at him, but once he did, her head fell off, spewing blood off.

James screamed and dropped the body.

He looked as the blood began to spread across the snow.

He looked at himself, Cindy's blood was all over his hands and clothes. "You see?"

James turned to see Tiberius, shaking like a dog trying to dry. "It doesn't matter how much you change, how much you hide for fear, how much you spread your knowledge onto Cindy, in the end, you'll be the cause of everyone you know dying." Tiberius said.

James clenched his fists. "GET THE HELL OUT OF-"

...

"-MY HEAD!" James yelled as he stood in the bathroom, in silence.

He spreaded his eyes around. "James, is everything ok?" Meena called out through the window.

James covered his face. "Yeah, just a mini psychotic break." James said before he opened the door. "Meena, if you can kindly grab the ray from Ash and potentially kill her that would be great." James chuckled.

...

A few minutes later, James and Ash were sitting with one another. "So we solved that problem." James said.

"I guess." Ash said.

James went in silence again. "Sorry about using the ray at you." Ash said.

"It's fine, I was just trying to help, just wasn't expecting that kind of song to happen." James said.

Ash chuckled. "Yeah me neither." Ash said.

"Look Ash, you know not everyone is Lance, right?" James asked.

"I know, but it's hard to get a read on them, which ones are good, and which ones are bad." Ash said.

"Maybe so, but if I were you, go nuts." James said.

"By that you mean..." Ash wondered.

"Go nuts, experiment with yourself, date men, date women, date bi people, date different animals, just delve your feet into different waters. Just don't go too far into them, get to know each other a lot first, then if you agree to become an item, keep your eyes peeled for an abusive relationship." James said.

"Ok? I guess that can work." Ash said. "Say, are you and Beverly, like, dating?" Ash wondered.

James instantly went wide eyed. "Oh no, she's just my roommate." James responded quickly.

"Ok, well me and Lance started as roommates, and I can picture you two together, both ways." Ash said.

"What do mean by both..." James said before realizing it. "Not funny!" James said as Ash was laughing.

"It is to me." Ash said.


	7. James X Therapy, The Best Shipping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James meets with a therapist and together they work together to solve James's problems and see his potential diagnoses.

James and Silena were sitting in the waiting room of an office. James was on his phone while Silena was stretching her limbs. "What if they don't call my name?" James asked.

Silena smiled. "They will. We didn't come here for nothing." Silena said.

"Yeah I know why we came, but is it going to be worth it?" James asked.

"James, Jamie, J, look me in the eyes and tell me you don't need therapy." Silena said.

James just looked at Silena's eyes. "I do...n't need therapy." James said.

Silena gave him a look. "There's no need to be tense, you're not going to Mordor. He's meant to help you, he's going to help you, and we'll see what we'll have to do to help you." Silena said.

"James Michael. Room 212." A receptionist said.

"You're up." Silena said.

James hugged Silena. "Alright. Let's go." James said before he walked into a hallway.

...

James entered a large office, with a grey short haired man sitting in a chair. He noticed James. "Ah, you must be James." He said.

"The one and only." James answered.

"I'm Dr Nicholson. Please have a seat." Dr Nick said.

James took a seat on a yoga chair, meant to be a therapist chair, and placed his hands on his stomach. "So, let's get down to business." Nicholson said.

"Ok, I'm James Patrician Michael, middle name after my great grandfather, born April 2 2001. I was raised here in West Covina for some of my life, everyone got along, had a nice homelife, was previously thought dead for 9 years, has assembled a group of heroes within the last year." James explained.

"Ok, start with where it all went wrong." Nicholson said.

"Alright, it was 2011, and my mother was having a mental episode, and she yelled at my father for not being there a lot for how much he worked..." James said.

*FLASHBACK*

_"I work hard, for this family Beth." David said calmly._

_"Well maybe you work not as hard! Maybe just say hi to your children!" Beth yelled._

_"Look! I love our kids, all of them equally, and I want them to have a lovable future with their own family, and so I want to help them do that." David said._

_"But you're missing out on the now Dave! Silena and Adam have already run off from us and we still have the other two to watch over!" Beth yelled._

_"REALLY! Cause if that's the case, maybe we shouldn't have gotten married that young." David snapped._

_"You proposed to me!" Beth yelled._

_"I wasn't 100 percent sure! And that's the big mistake we made. We were in our late 20's, I was still a rookie in the precinct, you were working to open a restaurant, I was blinded by wanting to be with you forever, so I felt like I had no choice but to marry!" David said._

_"Shut up!" Beth yelled before smashing a plate on his head and he smashed onto a table._

_David was motionless before Beth was beginning to cry and run off._

...

"What happened after that?" Nicholson asked.

James sighed. "The day I died." James said.

...

_Beth's car raced across the abandoned road. Alex was in the front seat while James was in the back. "Mom what is going on?" A 15 year old Alex asked._

_"We're leaving your father!" Beth yelled._

_"Why? What did he do?" Alex asked._

_"He's never there for us Alex! Why do you think I would leave?" Beth asked._

_"Because Dad committed a crime?" A 10 year old James said._

_"No!" Beth said._

_"What about Silena and Adam?" Alex asked._

_"Forget them! They're just inmature dumbasses!" Beth yelled in a wreck._

_"Mom, calm down, and slow down the car!" Alex yelled._

_"No!" She yelled before a tire popped and the car spun sideways and began to crash across the abandoned pavement._

_Alex slammed his head on the front glass and he flung outside the car and plopped onto the pavement._

_Beth smacked his head onto the car seat and he was knocked cold._

_At the end, the car was upside down and James felt all the pain of the crash and felt a shard of glass in his shoulder._

_He began to sob uncontrollably from all the suffering and tried to get Beth awake. "Mommy! Alex!" James yelled through tears._

_He had to get out of the car so he crawled out of the doorless car and went to the driver's seat and was able to drag his mother out of the car slowly._

_She dropped him away from the road and tried to wake her up._

_James saw Alex's motionless body near them and he limply rushed over to him. "Alex!" James yelled checking on him. His body was filled with glass._

_James looked around the place. "Help! Someone! Anybody!" James yelled as loud as he can. "Please." He said before dropping to the ground and beginning to cry more._

...

"That's my least favorite road now." James whispered.

"Well I'm sorry this happened to you." Nicholson said.

"And this is the part where we get supernatural." James said.

...

_A little bird landed near him. James looked at him. "What are you looking at?" James asked._

_A white light began to illuminate behind him and the bird began to fly away._

_James looked to see a white cloaked figure looking at him. James began to crawl away. "Monster!" He yelled._

_"Fear not Michael, I'm here to rescue you." The man said._

_"What are you?!" James asked._

_"I am what we call a Kalanian. We watch over everyone who's destined for greatness, and you are." He said._

_"Wait, am I gonna be a superhero like Superman?" James asked._

_"No, you shall not be Superman. You will be yourself as a superhero. You will be one who will always help people. Along with your family." He said._

_"Wait, can you help my family?" James asked._

_"I shall. Along with that, I shall gift you with power you will use to save everyone." He said._

_"Please. Save them." James said._

_The Kalanian raised his hands and had a blue energy raced through him, Alex, and Beth._

_James fell down knocked out like his family as their wounds began to heal._

_The Kalanian whispered in James's ear. "Your brother shall permanently remember this day differently, we call this power Kala, and you will create a superhero Team which will be made from all of pop culture." He said before a green portal opened up and the three family members fell through it._

...

"That's what this guy said to you." Nicholson asked.

"Yes." James answered.

"Elaborate." He asked flipping through with notebook.

"Well, there was my brother Alex. He was a bit more, how do I put this, care free then me?" James guessed. "He was a lot more free with his abilities then I was. He explored the universe more then I did, and I had to find him before he really got in trouble." James said. "During the crash, he suffered some damage in his head, causing him to remember the events differently. He thought that our father was arrested after doing something, not sure what." James said.

"Where's Alex now?" Nicholson asked.

James looked down. "He's dead." James said.

...

_Ahlai shot a wave of a purple flame at Cindy._

_"Cindy!" Donna yelled._

_Cindy tried to shoot a flame back, but she was too weak._

_When all hope seemed lost, Alex shoved Cindy out of the way, and he took the flame to his chest and he was slammed against the wall._

_"Alex!" Ash yelled before she ran over to him._

_Ash slid over to Alex, who was fighting to breathe. His chest is badly burned and it's clear he doesn't have more time._

_A hush is scrapped across the cave as everyone looks on in definite silence. James is on the verge of tears when Ahlai pulled off a sinister laugh._

...

"I'm sorry for the loss." He said.

"Thanks." James sniffled.

"Now, the Kala stuff, what's that?"

"Basically it's like a form of alien energy that gives you powers that a Kalanian gives you, I think. Me and Alex had this power. But Alex is dead, and mine is gone." James said.

"How did that happen?" He asked.

"I'll get to that, but first, let's talk about The Team." James said.

"Ah yes, the thing you're known for. Go on." Nicholson said.

"So it all started when I was sleeping and went to get a glass of milk, then I saw an old friend, Tiberius, trying to steal a ruby I had. He ended up taking it, and I began to form The Team. Firstly I went to Hotel Transylvania and met up with them." James said.

"I'm sorry for interrupting, but can you explain your thoughts on your Team members, for research purposes?" Nicholson asked.

"Alright, well I'll started with the first people I found, there's Dennis, who's such a good kid, he may get in trouble at times but his heart's in the right place." James said. "Then there's Lucy, from Despicable Me, who is such a cool person. Hard worker, hard working mother, great friend. There's Meena, who is a little shy, but can hurt, really hurt. There's Viper, who I'm alright with, Miguel, who I've been close to for a while, there's The Grinch, and he's actually been handling it well, and then there's Cindy." James said.

"What about Cindy?" He asked.

"Oh, she's a handful. Not in a bad way, I really do love her and her energy just sparkles wherever she is, it's just that she's costed me many sleepless nights." James said.

"And that's because?" Nicholson wondered.

"Well it all started in Whoville..." James said. "Cindy's family life was complicated, her mother was a workaholic, her father did bad things, and she didn't realize it, but she was a chosen one." James said.

...

_"What?" Cindy asked._

_"Okay, I've been keeping an eye on you for awhile. To put it nicely, You're different. Pff a shocker. But don't let anyone say otherwise that you have nothing to offer. Because you definitely don't. Chances to redeem yourself don't come all that often. So I suggest, you pay close attention. This is your chance, Cindy. The chance to be the who your mother always wanted you to be. To be the who that helps the people that can't help themselves. Basically, what i'm trying to say Cindy is, we need your powers to save the world." James explained._

...

"And you helped her through all the emotions she was going through?" Nicholson guessed.

"I had to, otherwise she would've gotten worse, and I didn't want what happened to me to happen to her." James explained.

"And that's good, but how did you think you could've helped?"

"Because what happened to her happened to me. I also had the abilities of the stones at some point. But it was so, raw and uncontrollable, I ended up back here, but for the worst." James answered.

"What did you do?"

James began to have tears form in his eyes. "I wrecked the town." James said, remembering that fateful day. "I killed people, I made people homeless, made children orphans, destroyed buildings..." James said as he began to cry. "And I killed my best friend, in cold blood, while I looked him in the eyes." James cried. "You can leave the room now if you want to, call the police, FBI, government for all I care and have them come at me, kill me now for the sins I commited, cause I deserve it, I fucking deserve it!" James said.

Nicholson looked at James as he was losing control of his emotions. "Who was your friend?" He asked, as if nothing happened.

James looked at Nicholson. "His name was Tyler, we were so close, we talked about everything, we were also friends with Tiberius. We talked about everything, we did everything together, they were the first people I told about me still being alive during the car crash." James said.

James remembered the time he and the others were in the forest doing the test of the time stone.

...

_James threw his rock into the fire._

_They teleported into a city. They could hardly make out what was happening. But they saw a light bursting through building and they were collapsing._

_The light landed near the group._

_It was James._

_Then, they heard this guy talking to James._

_James slowly walked to him. And he snapped the other guys neck._

...

James placed his hands on his face. "Continue with the creation of the team story." Nicholson asked.

"Ok, well we were captured by Tiberius, and then he went on to monologue. Remember the part when I lost my Kala? This is where it comes back." James said.

...

_"So that's the game plan? Kill me and that's it." James_

_"Not just that. I just want to see you suffer James. You can't hide all your secrets anymore. We all know what's hiding behind the bush. You're broken. You put everyone else's needs before your own just so you have something to do. You hide your depression and anxiety by just acting like a SuperPowered Aladdin and making constant jokes and entertaining people. So, go right ahead, just let go of the anger and strike me down, do it in front of all these people, show these people what you really are. Go straight ahead. Unless i'll get you Cindy to do it."_

_That one thing let James go. Tiberius suggested that a little girl could go and kill someone. That was something he wouldn't take. He let go. He didn't care anymore, he just wanted tiberius stopped. His eyes grew a vibrant purple. And a blast of energy came out of him as he yelled out in anger. He flew towards Tiberius. He stopped dead at Tiberius's face. Tiberius shot a needle into James's neck. James stopped right there._

_A mix of rainbow liquid and black liquid came into the needle._

_James dropped to the ground in a emotional heep. He began to sob uncontrollably. Tears of sadness and rage began to drip down his smooth white skin._

_Tiberius bented down and smiled. "Just like I thought. You're just a scared little kid who's scared of dying alone." He said before kicking james back to the wall. The handcuffs were still attached to him._

...

"Why did he do that?" Nicholson asked.

"Because of Tyler's death, Tiberius trained his ass off to kill me." James recalled.

...

_James struggled to get up. He felt so much weaker than usual. And yet so much better at the exact same time. Almost like, he's not holding in anything._

_"Feels good doesn't it. Not having to resist any power. Feeling so, human." Tiberius said. James then realized something. Not only did Tiberius take his power of the stones, he took his Kala powers as well._

...

"But we were still able to defeat Tiberius, almost costing Cindy's life." James said.

...

_Cindy turned to James, James was getting up from the blast he had. He ripped off some of the mask and she saw apart of his face. She saw one left side with a fragment of thr mask holding onto it, and she saw his mouth and chin. James looked at Cindy._

_Cindy simply smiled and nodded at james._

_"Cindy!" James yelled out as he knew what she was going to do._

_"No." Cindy said before she and Tiberius flew up into the air._

_"Cindy!" Groopert yelled out._

_As they were near outside the atmosphere cindy stopped flying. "You're wrong. My emotions make me strong." Cindy said._

_Tiberius smiled as all the energy of the stones went into him. For a spilt moment, he felt more strong than he could've ever been._

_From down below, a massive white explosion happened in the sky and everyone covered their eyes. They won._

_James let the mask fall off the suit. He looked around. No one made a single movement. Groopert dropped to the ground. Martha walked up to him and hugged him tightly. Dennis, Lucy, and Meena took a seat in exhaustion. Everyone began to help each other. But james just stood there in silence for a moment. He looked at Mavis. He was expecting her to walk up to him and give him a massive slap in the face for endangering her kid, but she didn't do anything. She just sat down next to dennis and Johnny as drac and erica were looking at Vlad._

_James walked up to a piece of debris and took a seat. They won, but at a cost._

_"Look!" Agnes yelled out._

_James looked up to see Cindy falling down from the sky. "Holy Motherfucking ShitBalls." James said before flying up to catch cindy and flying back down._

_"Come on Cindy wake up wake up wake up wake up." James said constantly._

_Cindy, for a moment said nothing. "If you're gonna ask me to say something, i'll say something." Cindy said_

_James laughed then hugged Cindy as he cried happily. "You scared me real bad out there." James said "In fact you scared all of us." James said continuing._

_"I did. But hey, we won." Cindy said._

_"True. But, I should've told you this. Don't do anything I would do." James smiled._

...

"That day, I knew I had to do the thing the Kalanian told me to do, despite the fact I didn't know it at the time, form a team and protect people from the dangers of this collisions of worlds." James said.

...

_"Well, you see, while we were in the forest, I was thinking about something. I was thinking that we could all become a little group of heroes, like a form of a police force, saving people, the world, and basic stuff like that, I actually made these cute little watches a while back so in case this actually did happen, we would all keep in touch. But, now realizing this, and what we've been through. I think it's stupid now. You could've all still been at your homes."_

_"But what about you?" Ericka said_

_"Well, Alex would go across the multiverse without me tracking him, and the rest of our lives would go back to normal. Meanwhile, I'll still be here, with my mother, alone, but still keeping a positive attitude. So, you can all leave." James said._

_For a while, no one moved. No one said or did anything. James couldn't read on their faces what they were thinking. So you could imagine his face when he saw that Mavis was the first one to take out a wristwatch. "Don't think this changes anything." Mavis said to James._

_"I look forward to our many arguments." James said sarcastically._

_Slowly, everyone else began to take out a watch._

_James slowly smiled as he saw his plan for years finally begin to kick in._

_"Alright, so, the origin story of this team has ended. This is the beginning of the..." James stopped himself. "Any ideas for a name?" James said noticing that he didn't have an idea._

_"You had this much time on your hands and you didn't think of a name?" Izzy said_

_"I think I did. Let me see." James said as he pulled out a trash can. Scream of pain and fire popped outta it. James shut the can immediately. "I really need to fix the portal to hell thing. Let's just say it's a work in progress."_

...

"And thus began my travels. Felt like every day I got people to join The Team. And I continued to help out Cindy and her family and friends deal with those events." James said.

"Seems like you have a close connection with Cindy, do you see her as a daughter figure?" He asked.

"I indeed do, and I haven't asked, but I'm sure she sees me as a father figure, you know with her actual father being what he was." James said. "But for a while, I wasn't sure if I saw her like that, more like a trainer and their trainee." James went on.

"What taught you to see her as a daugther?" Nicholson asked.

"Well it all started when she started to hear some voice." James said.

...

_"Ok I'll go with something else." Cindy said just before she heard the voice again. She looked to the doorway to see if the voice was from over there and had her eyes scan the entire restaurant._

_"Oh! Uh, alarmed? Distracted? Um, worried? Panicking? Disturbed? Oh come on you definitely look disturbed." James said trying to guess, not hearing the voice. James's voice began to be muffled by Cindy's hearing._

...

"Intereting." Nicholson said as he wrote down some more stuff. "And so we went beyond Whoville to find out who this who was." James explained.

...

_"Wait a minute *pulls out banana*, Cindy, try to make this banana brown." James said._

_"What?" Cindy asked._

_"Just do it!" James said before tossing the banana up._

_When he caught up, it was complety brown, and everyone looked at Cindy shocked._

_"Just as I thought, Cindy Lou, you're powers have somehow returned. Now please turn the banana back, I'm kinda hungry." James said tossing the banana back up, and it went back to normal._

_"Now, we have to figure out how exactly these things came back. Any ideas?" James asked._

_"Forget that, we have to find the truth." Donna said._

_"What truth?" Cindy asked._

_"In a nutshell, there's this book we found in your backpack, and it had a story about some curse in a forest along with some extinction of whos." James said._

_"I shall be guilty of placing it in there." Izzy said._

_"Why did you do that?" Cindy asked._

_"You were acting off, and Groopert said you were hearing a voice after I got it in, I made the right choice." Izzy stated._

_"Knock it off ladies! Anyway, so Donna said that when we turned to the page of the forest, she saw 6 beams of light, probably rainbow colored, meaning the stones. Then it probably has something to do with why Cindy has these powers." James said._

_"So you're saying if we do this we can help her discover this power?" Barbara asked._

_"Precisely, if this even exists." James said._

_"What do you mean?" Ozzy asked._

_"Well we couldn't find a location of where the forest was. So we're going to head straight from where the welcome sign of Whoville is, and see if we can find a forest. It's a shot in the dark, but it might work." James said._

_"So this secret is all hanging by a theory?" Martha asked._

_"Pretty much. But it won't be confirmed unless we see it ourselves. So, we're heading out now. Anyone want to come?" James asked._

...

"We found this person named Ahlai and she gave us shelter." James said. "And this bitch thought she could manipulate Cindy into doing her work to energize this place called the black diamond." James said.

...

_"Well, if you ask me, I believe you should continue to listen to this voice. It could lead you to know your past." Ahlai said._

_"But my friend Groopert said that he thinks it's a siren, something trying to trick me. Why would he immediately go to that?" Cindy wondered._

_"Well, the world is dangerous, and children are curious. For example, the little trick you puller off today." Ahlai said, referring to the fire incident._

_"Oh gosh, don't get me started on that. Why is James so afraid of me dying, I can take care of myself. I'm one of the strongest entity in the universe, and yet I'm treated like I'm going to blow up any second, like I'm some joke." Cindy said._

_"Well that's just one of the burdens of having special powers, people will fear them, people will try to control them, people will try to control you, that's certainly what everyone around you was feeling at first. A sweet little girl who can kill them all in an instant. That's probably what James is trying to do to you." Ahlai explained._

...

"Sad part is that it worked." James continued.

...

_"Slow you roll tiger, we can't just rush into the ocean head first, we don't even know if anything's there." James said._

_"Oh please you have that fancy suit of yours, just make a pathway with it." Cindy said._

_"Cindy I'm not pulling off a suicide mission just so you can get a handshake from this thing." James said._

_"Whatever, I can do it myself." Cindy said walking off._

_James clenched his fists. "What is wrong with you!? You've run head first into danger, didn't tell us anyone about the voice immediately after you heard it, you could've told Axl for all I care, you ran off on us in the middle of the night, and now you're going off on us again to hear someone's singing voice." James said._

_"Oh my gosh James when will you notice this, I'm not a little kid!" Cindy spat back._

_"That's exactly what you are, but you're acting like a toddler!" James yelled._

_"James..." Grinch stepped up._

_"Stay out of this Grinch." James said._

_"Stop trying to control me! I can do what I want being a hero, and one of those things is that I'm going to find that voice if it kills me." Cindy said._

_"If that's the case be careful what you wish for." James said._

_"Cindy..." Donna stepped up._

_"Butt out mom!" Cindy snapped, having her eyes glow bloodred._

_"Ok, do not talk to your own mother like that! She's your family!" James snapped._

_"Oh I'm sorry James, let's talk about your family." Cindy said._

_The air went cold as everyone felt the stab in the gut James felt. His mouth was ajar as he had the words process in his mind. Cindy said that._

_"After everything I did for you. After I came into your life after your mother died, after you saw the type of person your father was, after you had the dark version of you torment you for weeks, after I helped you find a bunch of weirdoes with the team like you me and everyone else on it, after I helped you control and understand your powers when you barely could, after we saved your life from Tiberius, this is how you repay me? Now choose your next words wisely." James said in a frightening tone that could give anybody chills down their spine._

_Everyone was shocked around James's statement, but Cindy seemed unfazed by it. "So what, are you jealous of my powers?" Cindy said._

_James just looked disappointed at her and began to chuckle. "What's so funny?" Donna asked._

_"Nothing it's just, your daughter actually thinks I'm jealous of her powers and would want them for myself when it caused the death of my best friend and it caused so much pain and suffering within me that I thought of killing myself numerous times and could barely keep myself together when I couldn't, and it took all of me to get the team formed in the first place and help Cindy to have her control something I couldn't! And yet she thinks I want them back!" James said to everyone going back to Cindy. "So if that's the way you want to treat me now, in return, I'm going to make damn sure we fix this attitude up when we get back home!" James said._

_Cindy swallowed some saliva. "No." Cindy said before using her space powers to freeze everyone and make them float. "I'm sorry everyone, I have to do this alone." She said before she blasted them all away from her._

_"Cindy!" They all yelled._

_The four watched in horror as Cindy went less visible to their eyes and they all flew past the forest right when it was beginning to rain._

_..._

"And then Cindy found out she was related to two gods in their worlds, and I still think that's a crazy coincidence, but not the point, then Ahlai appeared and revealed her motives to Cindy, and still, Cindy kept following her, like a dog chasing a tire." James said.

"But we still defeated Ahlai, and got Cindy back." James said.

...

_Cindy tries to stand but can only get to one knee. "I took pity on you child. Like I was, you were betrayed, casted out by your own family, I gave you a chance for revenge, and this is how you repay me?" Ahlai asked._

_"Fuck you Ahlai! *turns to Cindy* I am fucking sick of your fucking attitude! You, are like a daughter to me *turns back to Ahlai* and nothing will fucking change that you fucking bitch!" James yelled before Ahlai shot at him again and he fell down._

_..._

_'Wither and Decay. End this line of life. Break these mortal chains, and set the demon free.' Donna chanted again, but this time the changes were becoming noticeable. Donna's eyes and hair went pure black and she began to float in the air like a puppet._

_"Donna?" James yelled._

_Donna didn't react to James's comment._

_Ahlai was in a frozen state before shooting a fire blast at her._

_Donna grabbed the fire with her bare hands and she turned it black before shooting back at Ahlai._

_Ahlai got shot in the arm and the arm completely turned into ash._

_"What the hell!" Ash yelled._

_"Exactly." Barbara said._

_Donna began to float towards Ahlai as more and more of Ahlai was turning into ash._

_'Wither and Decay. End this line of life. Break these mortal chains, and set the demon free.' Donna said in a demonized, but still soothing voice as Ahlai was disappearing._

_Donna grabbed what was left of Ahlai, her head and crushed it as it turned into nothing._

_Donna landed back on the ground._

_"Mom?" Cindy asked._

_They all heard Donna gasp before she dropped to the ground._

_James, Martha, and Grinch rushed over to her to check on her. "What the hell was that?" Martha asked._

_"A death spell." Grinch said grabbing the scroll._

_..._

"That same day, I realized I had to fix things between my family. My sister, her husband, mother, father, and my neice. For Alex." James said.

...

_When they were all driving home, James had dropped his mother and father off at their old house. "Well since we're all cool out, I presume that we can at least try to have you two now live here again together while I can get my own house down here, right mom?" James asked._

_"Probably, if you father's a good boy." Beth said._

_"You made him sound like a dog." Adam chuckled._

_"Ok. Whatever." Beth said._

_"Alright. Love you both." James said before Silena drove off._

_"Love you too." Beth and David said._

_The crickets were cricking as the two parents were standing in the field. "You left it the same." Beth said looking at the house from the outside._

_"Of course I did." David said._

_..._

_James, Silena, and Adam parked outside their house and they got out._

_"So, this is it for now." Adam said._

_"Yes, and Adam, promise me you'll never break my sister's heart." James said._

_"I promise." He said before they hugged each other._

_Silena then hugged the both of them. "Say, you guys wanna consider joining my Team?" James asked as they walked up to the door._

_"We'll think about it." Silena said. "After all, I'm a small actress. So it'd it be fun to have something else to do." She continued._

_They entered the house and then they saw the old lady James was with when he was singing the first song passed out on the couch. "I assume she's the babysitter." James said._

_"Yes, our old babysitter." Silena said._

_"Really?" James asked._

_"Yeah." Silena said._

_The brother and sister went upstairs as Adam woke up the babysitter as they entered the baby's room._

_They both slowly walked over to the cradle to see Jamie soundly asleep._

_"Aw, she's has her mother's skin." James whispered._

_"And his uncle's eyes." Silena said._

_..._

James smiled at the memories. "And I've been holding up rather well since." James said.

"Ok, from the notes I took, you seem to have some post traumatic stress disorder, but it's not terrible. When did these events happen that triggered the disorder?"

"Well the car crash was 9 years back, while the city destroying was 4 to 5." James said.

"Ok, but not only that, you appear to have small sleeping problems and an anxiety disorder. Quick question, do you have any hallucinations or sometimes you wake up at night in cold sweat from something, and not able to go back to sleep?" Nicholson asked.

"Not really." James recalled. "But can I ask something? How come you're ok with me, admitting to murder?" James asked.

Nicholson sighed. "Because James, I can see you now and notice the fact that you're changing, and you were able to move on from your mistakes. You weren't in control when you did what you did, and it may haunt you for the rest of your life, but I know that you will still do the right thing and help people in need." Nicholson said as a timer went off. "Looks like our time is up today." Nicholson said.

James sighed and stood up. "Thank you for your time." James said before he left.

...

James and Silena entered Silena's car. "So how did it go?" Silena asked.

"It went great, and he was able to help me get some stuff out of my system." James said.

Silena smiled. "Great to hear. Coming again next week?" Silena asked.

"Sure." James said as Silena drove off.


	8. You Live Long Enough, You See The World Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Team head over to celebrate David's birthday along with the police he works with, but James has a feeling behind his shoulder the entire time. Beverly and Nick meet and make a bond. Beth makes a new friend.

On this day for our lovely family, Beth had waken up from her sleep and she was going downstairs in a bathrobe to see David on the phone talking with someone. "Yeah it's happening tonight." David said. "Alright see you at work." David said before he hung up.

Beth walked up to David. "What's going on?" Beth asked.

"My police precinct is having a gathering at the house tonight." David said.

"Oh." Beth said.

"Do you remember what today is?" David asked.

Beth guessed. "Your birthday?"

"Yes!" David said.

"Oh." Beth said. "Sorry for the guessing. You want me to do something to make it up?"

"Actually yeah, we need some plastic cups and paper plates, that wouldn't kill." David said.

"Ok then." Beth said before she went upstairs to take a shower.

...

Meanwhile, James and Beverly were hanging around the living room went David called James. "Yellow." James said.

"Hey son, so are you doing anything tonight?" David asked.

"Uh no, why?" James asked.

"Oh I've been thinking some of your team can meet my police force for my birthday." David said.

James cringed. "Well you see I..." James said before he realized the trap his father set. "...can't bring them all, after all, there's just too many of them. I can bring a few." James said.

"That's great." David remarked before he hung up.

James dropped his phone. "He got me." James said.

Beverly looked at James. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"My dad tricked me into agreeing to bring some team members to his birthday party." James said.

"Ok, what's the bad thing about that?" Beverly asked.

"Because I'm pretty sure his police force hates me for technically not working as an officer of the law, and instead they have to see a 19 year old travel throughout space and defeat mythological creatures they heard as bedtime stories. Still feel wounded from that witch." James said.

"Oh don't say that." Beverly said.

"That the fireballs didn't hurt?" James guessed.

"No, the police force. I'm willing to bet they would be proud of you, saving the world and all that." Beverly said.

"Maybe. You know, since we have no choice, let's go get some fancy outfits we'll probably never use again after this." James said.

"Great." Beverly said before they went to leave the house.

...

Beth was grabbing plastic cups and paper plates and throwing them into a shopping cart for the party.

As she grabbed a cup, she saw Silena on the other side grabbing something else. They noticed each other. "Hey mom." Silena said.

"Hi." Beth said before continuing her trip.

"You're getting the supplies for dad's birthday?" Silena asked.

"Yep." Beth said.

Silena ran off from Beth and appeared in the same aisle as her. "I heard that dad was letting James take his Team members." Silena said.

"He is? I know his police force is also coming." Beth repiled.

"They are? I think James is sensitive about the team and the police meeting up, probably because he's scared on how the bad way would turn out." Silena tried to recall.

"I mean, James is probably not going to do it." Beth said.

...

"I can't believe I have to do this." James said grabbing a claret red polo shirt and white jeans.

"It won't be that bad." Beverly said pulling out a pastel blue dress with a floral pattern.

"But what if it is? The Team is a way more diverse group of heroes than the average precinct. We have humans, aliens, robots, animated characters, princes, princesses, humanoid animals, see what I mean? A combination of stuff like that can be a recipe for disaster." James explained as they both started to get change in separate changing areas.

"Look, don't focus on the negative aspect, try the positive way, you can get a good favor from the police." Beverly said.

"I know how to do that Bevs." James said.

"Then do it." Beverly said as the two walked out of their changing areas, showing one another their clothes. "You look great." James said.

"So do you." Beverly said. "Now, call someone to tell them the news." Beverly smiled.

James gave in and contacted Donna. "Hey Don, the day has come." James said. "What? No not that, it's my dad's birthday." James said.

...

That night, James, Silena, Adam, Beverly, Cindy, Donna, Grinch, along with a few other members of The Team were about to enter.

"Ok, simple dad's birthday party with the police, the average Wednesday for me." James said.

"Oh come on James we got this handled." Silena said.

"I know, but I want people to act normal around these people and don't do something overly strange." James said.

"Like what?" Grinch asked.

James pulled out a penguin out of nowhere. "Something like that." He said before the penguin slapped him in the face.

James dropped the penguin and it waddled away.

"Ok, understand?" James asked.

"Most of us can't do that." Donna said.

"Maybe, but if I did that in the party, it would be weird." James said before he saw his neighbor Nick walk up to the party in confusing eyes.

Nick looked at James. "Let's be honest this isn't the weirdest thing you saw me doing." James said.

"Not at all." Nick said.

"Hello there, who's this?" Beverly asked James.

"That's our neighbor Nick, and he's here for some reason." James said.

"I know someone who works for your dad." Nick said.

"Fair enough. Now, in we go." James said hesitantly before he opened the doors to see the party inside. All eyes looked at them. "Hi." Adam said.

Everything went back to normal and the team entered the house. "Good to be home." James said before David walked up to them. "Hey dad." Silena said before hugging her father. "Happy 50th birthday." She said.

"Thanks. James, glad you brought some of the team here, you guys can finally meet up with my police force." David said.

"Yeah, I guess that's cool." James said.

"What do you mean, 'you guess?'." Beverly said.

"I didn't mean that what I meant was..." James said before he couldn't find the right words. "Never mind." James said. "Alright you guys can go around." James said before everyone went off to explore the house.

James sighed. "Ok anyone you want me to meet?" James asked his father.

"There's a lieutenant I want you to meet, he's in the kitchen." David said.

"Great." James said before he went into the kitchen.

There he ran into this lieutenant. "Evening, I was told you work for my dad, by my dad?" James said.

The man turned to James. "Well if he said it, it's true." He said. "Matt Jenkins." He said.

"James, David's son." James said shaking his hand.

"Oh yeah, you're that guy who's running that new Team organization." Matt said.

"Yes indeed, you hate us or something, cause I can leave the conversation now." James said tugging at his collar.

"Oh no, I have nothing against you guys, I'm proud in fact that you're willing to do the right thing." Matt said.

"Ok." James said before to took a sip from water.

"But, I'll admit, it is a little...odd." Matt said.

"Clarify." James said.

"Well, doesn't it ever feel strange to be in the same room as say...Scooby Doo?" Matt asked.

"I mean yeah the 2D ness is a little strange at times, but you get used to it." James said.

"I know that you probably do." Matt said. "But again, you gain all these people from many other pieces of media like Duck Hunt, or Pokemon." Matt said.

"But that's kinda the thing, we all come from different backgrounds, or worlds, and we put our own flavor into our work." James said.

"I see." Matt said before the two fell into an awkward silence. "Ok I'm gonna go." James said before he walked off.

...

Beth was walking around the party when she ran into David. "Hey Beth." David said.

"Hi Dave." Beth answered.

"Ooo, there's someone I want you to meet." David said before he dragged Beth over to a woman. "This is Valencia." David said, before Valencia waved at Beth.

Beth raised an eyebrow. "Are you his new girlfriend?" Beth asked.

"Oh no, I'm a Forensic scientist at the hospital near here." Valencia answered.

"Yeah, she's helped a lot with our cases, and helped me through the pain of losing you, James, and Alex." David said.

"That's pretty cool." Beth said.

"Thanks, not every day I get compliments for studying dead bodies." Valencia chuckled.

...

Meanwhile, Beverly was sitting at a table with Nick. "So you're in the house to our right?" Beverly asked.

"Correct. I also have a dog." Nick said before showing Beverly a photo of his white huskie.

"Oh my gosh he's so cute." Beverly said.

"Yeah, that's why I chose him. Down side is big dig equals big dog shif." Nick said which made Beverly said.

James was watching the talk go down as he took a sip from milk.

Silena took a seat in front of him. "How's it going?" She asked.

"Uneasy. I talked with an officer named Matt, so far he's giving me the signals of a racist cop." James whispered.

"Don't assume James." Silena said.

"I didn't assumed, I got that feeling from him." James said.

"That's basically the sane thing." Silena answered.

"Whatever." James said before he turned back to Beverly and Nick. Silena looked at them too. "You ok James, you seem...jealous?" Silena asked.

"I'm not jealous, just observing." James said.

"Are you sure? Then why are you looking over there?" Silena asked.

"Cause my gut's telling me that they're soulmates." James said.

"And that's because..." Silena asked.

"Watch this." James said before pulling out a device. "If I use this I can find a soulmate where a red thread of fate appears on your fingers. For you and Adam..." James said before a red string was seen between the two, where Adam was in the kitchen. "Stuff like that." James said. "Or for me, who's soulmate must apparently travel across the universe as much as I do because it seems to change everywhere I go." James said.

"But how would you know if it's the truth? Since no one really 100% knows they're real." Silena said.

"It's my invention, they never fail." James said.

"Are you sure?" Silena asked.

"At least 99.9% of the time." James said.

Silena clasped James's hands and her's together. "Look James, do you believe you're someone that can have sex?" Silena asked.

"It's unlikely but not inconceivable." James said.

"Ok, great to hear, now the key to having self confidence when it comes to dating is to talk to them, so talk to Beverly." Silena said.

"Silene, I'm not sexually interested at Beverly, I'm ok with her moving in, not as a girlfriend." James said before Kara, Supergirl walked up to her. "There you are, I've been trying to get with you for weeks!" She said.

"Why?" James asked.

"I need to talk to you about what happened in the team while you were on vacation." Kara answered.

"Sorry Kars. Not now, maybe later." James said.

"But.." Kara said.

"Look, just give me files and I'll read them." James said.

Kara ran off in super speed and brought back folders. "Here." She said.

"Thanks." James said before straightening out the folders before Kara walked off. "And I'm sorry for sounding like a dick." James said before Kara gave him the finger.

James began to scroll through the folders. "You're really doing this now at your father's birthday?" Silena asked.

"Yeah." James said as he began to scroll through the folders. "Let's see, Lucy's dark side corrupted her and Gru and some others had to get her our of crazy town, Quinton reported that Liam's officially been executed." James said.

"Who is the world is Liam?" Silena asked.

"The writer of this story is 'subtlety' hinting at future storylines." James said before looking up. "About time you get around to the tease shit in the first team!" James yelled.

"Who are you even talking about?" Silena asked.

"Kara and Barbara had to solve a case in dimension 1-18-19..." James said before he slowly stopped.

Silens noticed the silence. "James?" Silena asked.

James looked at his fingers, where his string would've been, Silena noticed James was beginning to have a panic.

James began to flip the folder faster and look around his surroundings. "James are you ok?" Silena asked.

"Yeah, just, I gotta go to the bathroom." James said before he stood up and ran out of the area.

James bumped into Nick and Berverly walking up the stairs. "Sorry, do what you gotta do." James said not focusing on them and rushing to the bathroom.

Matt was about to go in but James shoved him and slammed the door and began to have a mental panic. If Kara and Barbara were potentially his soulmates, and were in Carmen's world, where they was also Carmen and Beverly, there was so much panicking he could barely think.

He dropped into the bathtub on accident and tried to breath. Matt knocked on the door. "You ok?" Matt asked.

James looked at the door. "Yeah, I'm fine." James said hiding the anxiety.

"You sure? You seem to be having a massive shit coming out." Matt said.

"It's not that, it's just..." James said before he sighed. "How do you know when you're in love, and you know they're the right one for you?" James asked.

Matt smiled and took a seat behind the door. "You don't at first. There's no such thing as love at first sight, there's no soulmate thing...maybe, there's just you and your wants. When I met my wife, Cassandra, I had no interest at first, she was a nerd, I was a football player, but then I got to know her more, we talked about everything together, then I learned something, she taught me there's no such thing as a stereotype, there's just people." Matt said.

"How so?" James asked.

"I fell in love with her before she did with me." Matt said. "Now look James, if there's a girl you want to talk to, talk to them, if you don't know who's perfect for you, then date women, men, or even both. The point is, don't beat yourself over a girl if you're never going to get off your ass and talk to them, take the risk." Matt said before Silena ran up and knocked on the door. "James, are you..."

"Yeah, just needed a heart to heart." James said before he walked up and opened the door. "Sorry about the scare." James said.

...

Meanwhile, Beth, David, and Valencia were chatting non stop. "So I wasn't interested in Twin Peaks, but then one day there was a similar 'symbol under the fingernail' technique this one guy was using on his victims, and we were soon able to connect the pieces with them, of course with help from Darryl." Valencia explained.

"Interesting." Beth said. "So, you have a special someone?" Beth chuckled.

Valencia sighed. "I had a girlfriend, but we're broken up recently, it was just not working out, we're still friends, not friends friends." Beth said.

"Ok." Beth murmured before taking a sip from the wine.

...

James, Silena, and Matt walked around the place and saw James's old room. "Aw, he kept the decors on it." James said.

"He kept it the same. Very dusty in there however." Silena said.

James laughed before he opened it to see Beverly and Nick making out on his childhood bed!

James slammed the door. "I didn't see that." James said.

"Why would they..." Matt ssked.

"We didn't see that." James said.

"They seemed drunk." Silena said.

"We. Didn't. See. That." James said before he walked off.

...

James walked outside to the patio and grabbed his soulmate device and looked at it. James studied it, and if he even made it correctly. James knew that it wasn't reliable at this point, so he was just going to wing it.

James tossed the device away as far as he could and he sighed. "You ok?" Donna asked.

James turned to Donna. "Yeah. Just throwing something away." James said.

"How come?" She asked.

James and Donna took a seat at a picnic table. "Remember Utrax?" James asked.

"Yeah, she was your future wife." Donna said.

"Yep, I don't know her name, but screw me if I wished I did." James said.

"And that is because?" Donna asked.

"Because right now, the chances on who in the world Utrax would be are going up and down up and down, like a damn roller coaster! All the people who I think could be my soulmate were all in the same dimension at maybe the same time, so that just tightens the rope even harder than it already is!" James yelled.

"Ok James calm down, and take a breath." Donna said.

James sighed. "Sorry." James said.

"Ok, if you were to ask me, get to know these people more, and maybe figure out why you maybe think they're soulmates." Donna said.

"I know." James said.

"So who are they?" Donna asked.

James looked at the moon, then his fingers. "I don't know." James said.


	9. We Need To Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James attempts to reconcile with Beverly after her night with Nick, but it only worsens his anxiety. Silena tries to test the waters of dimension traveling.

The night after the party, Beverly woke up in her bed, completely exhausted and with a pounding headache.

Beverly looked around the area and saw her blanket all over the place.

She turned to see a lit lamp laying down on the ground for some reason.

Beverly got up and went downstairs. It was really quiet, too quiet for James's house.

She went downstairs and James was sitting on the couch, talking with someone on the phone. "Great to hear Steven, nice to have someone to talk to about this stuff. Have fun on your travels." James said before he noticed Bev. "Hey." He said.

"Morning. Who was that on the phone?" She asked.

"A friend on The Team." James said.

"I expect a lot of people named Steven." Beverly said.

"Ok, Steven Universe." James admitted.

Beverly raised an eyebrow. "Steven Universe? The show? The kid with a gem in his belly button? Do you know who I'm talking about?" James asked.

"No." Beverly said.

"Ah whatever." James said before the door knocked.

James walked over to it and it was Nick. "James, what happened last night?" He asked. "Last thing I remember was..." Nick said before looking at Beverly.

"About that." James said.

"James what happened?" Beverly asked.

"About that...have a seat." James said to both of them.

...

Meanwhile, Silena was feeding a bottle of milk to her daughter Jamie, relaxing, until the phone rang. It was her acting agent, Kevin.

Silena took it and used her tongue to click the call button. "Hey Kev, how's it going?" Silena asked.

"Silena, I got something for you." He said.

"Leak it." Silena chuckled.

"An extra. You play a singer in a jazz club." Kevin explained.

"Interesting. What's the film about?" She asked.

"It's a crime movie. The scene is between an officer in disguise and a mob boss." Kevin explained.

"Alright, I'll take it, just give me the preferred date and time when you can." Silena said before she attempted to hang up. "It's in a few weeks, not sure what day yet. I'll keep you updated." Kevin said before he hung up.

Silena laid back on the couch. "Ok, singer, I can sing." Silena said. "Adam!" She yelled.

Adam came downstairs. "Yeah?" He asked.

"Can I sing?" She asked.

Adam rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "You could be better." He mummured.

Silena stood up, after carefully placing Jamie down in her crib. "Oh come on I was good in the school play." She mentioned.

Adam cringed. "No one's amazing in those." He laughed

Silena groaned. "You're no help." She said before she went to leave. "Wha... I helped make Jamie, that's always something right?" Adam said.

Silena left the house with her keys and shoes. "Right!?" Adam yelled.

...

"So, we made out?" Nick asked.

"Correct. I don't know the whole story, but I know you spent some fun time together." James said.

"Where was it? Like in a closet?" Beverly asked.

"No. My old bed." James said.

Nick took a large gulp from the water and Beverly rubbed her arm. "Sorry." She laughed.

"No no, it's fine, you didn't make much of a mess, there is some glue on there if you know what I'm saying." James said.

"When did you find out about this?" Nick asked.

"I was walking in for old times sake, and I saw you two going at it. Don't kill me, I didn't keep watching, it was for a spilt second. I didn't wax my own carrot to you two." James said.

"Ok." Nick said.

"It's fine." Beverly said.

"Yeah I know it's fine. Because you were illegally drunk." James said.

"Wait, what about my room?" Beverly asked.

"Yeah, I had you get you home, you were a wild card that's for sure." James said.

"That makes it sound like you screwed me." Beverly said.

"I didn'-" James went to say before he calmed down. "Ok, look, if you two feel like this can go somewhere, you can talk about it. But for now, Bev I need you to come with me." James said before he went to leave the house with Beverly.

James opened the door to see Silena in his driveway. "Hey Silene, what's up?" James asked.

"Nothing, can I use your portal travel things?" Silena asked.

"Why?" James asked.

"Nothing. Just want to try it out." Silena said.

"Ok. Don't get yourself lost, I have to get to my therapy session." James said before he entered his car with Beverly and drove off.

Silena entered to see Nick. "Hey, I'm Nick." He said.

"Ok." Silena said before she went downstairs and found The Team's base.

Silena grabbed a device that seemed to teleport her somewhere and tried ot figure out where she could go. "Let's see where I can go." Silena said before messing with it before she teleported somewhere.

...

Silena teleported into the world of Jellicle Cats. "Oh hell no." She said before she teleported somewhere else.

...

Silena teleported into the world of The Incredibles.

"Think fast!" Dash yelled before throwing a bottle at Violet's face.

Silena teleported away.

...

James and Beverly parked at the doctor's. "So tell me why I'm here." Beverly asked.

James sighed. "Ok, I just want you to do a quick checkup. There's a CVS across the road." James pointed to it.

"And?" Beverly said.

"I want you to get a pregnancy test." James admitted.

Beverly raised an eyebrow. "Why?" She asked.

James gave her a look. "You definitely screwed him last night and you were so drunk you probably didn't know if he had protection or not." James explained.

"I couldn't have been that drunk." She said.

James pulled out his phone and played an audio recording. _"Beverly we're not going to San Francisco!"_ _James yelled._

_"Come on Wames, you can't can't go to San Francisco! What about the red ate bridge?!"_ _Beverly slurred._

_"It's the Golden Gate Bridge, or technically the orange vermilion bridge, it's not even red!"_ _James said._

_"Come on Games, why not go there, there's a massive pride flag in there, we can find people that are gay!"_ _She explained as if she was going on a philosophy._

_"Beverly I may be Bi, but I rather not screw someone in San Francisco I might not see again, screwing a practical stranger is like screwing a stripper, sure it feels nice, but do they really love you back? And as far as you're aware they can have a STD or worse, a boyfriend/husband/girlfriend/wife."_ _James said._

_"Fammy, chances are they don't have that shit, it's not the 80's anymore."_ _Beverly said._

_"That means nothing!"_ _James yelled before he stopped the message._

"I have about an hour of this stuff." James said.

Beverly groaned. "Fine. Meet you back in the car." She gave in before getting in.

"And if you can can you get a pack of gum?! No mint, the plain pink ones!" James said before Beverly gave him the middle finger. "Have fun in therapy!" She yelled.

"I will, everything is under control!" James said.

...

"Everything is not under control!" James yelled to his therapist.

"So Beverly had sex with Nick, and therefore you're scared that she's pregnant." Nicholson wondered as he wrote notes down.

"Yes. Because if she's pregnant, it becomes my problem." James said.

"Do you hate kids?" Nicholson asked.

"No, I love kids, they're the next generation of human beings and we have to treat them like that, and not like their just something you have to have one day because that's what society saids. But I don't want to be involved in a newborn's life now, I'm only 19." James said.

"But what about Cindy?" Nicholson asked.

"Cindy's different because she's already have life experience. A kid that has no idea who he is, where he is, who the people are in front of him, is daunting to me. I don't want his first words to be dada to me." James defended.

Nicholson took off his glasses. "I see." He said.

"So, what do you say I do?" James asked.

"To me, you should help Beverly and Nick with the kid when needed, don't do it too much, cause they might see you as overprotective, help by your own will from time to time, but if they ask you, do it." Nicholson explained before James got a text.

James looked at it and it was a photo. James looked at it to see a negative sign on a pregnancy test device, and it was from Beverly.

James had a sigh of relief. "She's not having a mini her." James laughed happily.

"Well good." Nicholson smiled.

James laughed before relaxing. "Ok, judging by recent events, I might need something to ease the anxiety." James said.

"Well, why not an animal? Those can help, like a dog, cat, or a bird." Nicholson said.

James thought about it. "Actually now that I think about it, I've never really had a pet before. And I've always like animals, so this can work out!" James said in excitement.

...

Silena teleported into the world of 50 Shades of Grey, in the sex dungeon. "Nope!" She yelled before going away.

...

James and Beverly met up again in the car. "Gum." She said.

James grabbed it and took out a pack and began to chew on it. "Wanna get a pet?" James asked.

Beverly looked at James. "Why?" She asked.

"Well there's no such thing as too many roomates." James said before he began to drive off.

"I mean there is." Beverly stated.

"You know what I mean." James said. "You told Nick about the no kid thing yet?" James asked.

"I think I had his number." Beverly said.

"Then do that." James said.

...

Silena teleported into the world of Mad Max. "Jeez it's hot here." Silena said before she saw an army of cars driving towards her.

Silena teleported away before she could become a pancake.

...

James and Beverly park at an animal shelter that was quite a drive away from them. "Let's go." James said before the the two got out.

The two entered to see a ton of animals in the area. Dogs, cats, fishes, and birds were amongst others.

The two looked around the area as the animals were eating, sleeping, or looking at them excitedly.

James's suddenly felt his anxiety taking in and began to feel bad for these animals. Some may have been abandoned by their owners, some may have been abused, some may have been handicapped or injured, and out of all of them he had to choose one or at most two, leaving the others behin-

"How may I help you?"

James snapped out of his infinite train of thought and looked at a lady in front of him and Beverly.

"So-sorry, just thinking about something, I can buy something right?" James said.

"Uh, yeah, as in an animal." She said.

James chuckled. "Great." James said before looking at all of them. "Which one should I take?" James asked.

"Take your time, no need to rush." She mentioned.

...

Silena teleported into an island. "What even is this place?" She asked.

A living watermelon walked over to her and waved. "I think I have enough knowledge." She said to herself before she vanished.

...

"Why'd you get a dog, cat, and bird!" Beverly yelled when they got in the car.

"Hey! The dog is an Yellow Labrador, the cat is an orange Munchkin, and the bird is a blue and green Conure." James reminded her.

"Oh gee, how could I not know that?" Beverly said sarcastically.

"Look, what's so bad about three pets?" James asked.

"Lots of piss and shit that's for sure." Beverly said.

James sighed. "Ok, we can give one to a family member. I'll talk to my dad, or Silena about it." James said before he drove off with the animals.

...

Nick was pacing around in James's house when they entered. "You got the stuff we need right?" James asked, holding both a cage with the cat in it and the bird on his index finger in one hand, and holding the dog in the other hand.

"Yes." Beverly said holding bags that were from PetSmart.

"What happened here?" Nick asked.

"My therapist recommended we get animals, and I kinda made a bad triple choice." James said. "Want one?" James asked

"No." Nick said before he left.

"Anyway, you know what to do with these guys?" He asked Beverly.

"For the dog, make sure he gets comfy and go around the place. For the cat, we gotta place them in a singular room, with their litter box along with food and water, and lastly for the bird, place him in the cage, and let him have at least 3 days of peace." Beverly explained.

"Consider it done." James said before Silena busted out of the garage. "James! Great to see you, please just tell me you know a character that can tech my to sing!" She yelled annoyed.

"Wait, that's why you wanted to travel across dimensions?" James asked.

"Yes!" Silena yelled.

"Just go to an actual vocal teacher here." James said. "Or self teach." He said.

Silena went to say something else, but saw the animals. "Ok what did I miss?" She asked.

"Therapist wanted me to get some. I'm beginning to regret getting all three, but I don't want to give any of them up, want one, free of charge." James said.

Silena looked at all of them. "You want the kitty?" She asked.

"James, cats hate humans most of the time, especially if you treat them like dogs, and I'm not risking that around Jamie." Silena said.

"Ok miss funs a lot." James said sarcastically. "Doggy?" He asked.

Silena gave in to the cuteness and awed at the dog's cuteness. "What is it?" Silena asked.

"It's a yellow labrador." James said.

Silena cringed. "James you know that those things get big right?" Silena asked.

"And?" She asked.

"Big dogs equals big shit." Silena said.

James groaned. "When did you get so picky?!" James yelled.

"I just teleported into several sex dunegons, hells, and even space, you have no right to argue with me!" Silena yelled.

James sighed. "Please just take the bird. Little shit, we have the cage, food and water supply, along with a bed." James said as Beverly showed a light green tent made for the bird.

"Ok. Fair enough." She laughed before she carefully let the bird land on her finger. "Make sure you give him at least 3 days of peace, don't do anything too crazy with him." Beverly said.

James snickered. "What?" She asked.

"Nothing." He chuckled.

"Ok. I'll see you guys later." She said before she took the stuff she needed from Beverly.

"Don't forget to tell Adam." He said.

"I know!" She said before she left the area.

James smiled and turned to Beverly. "Saids the lady who just screwed someone within hours." James laughed.

Beverly shoved James onto the couch and took the cat with her upstairs.

James sighed before the dog jumped onto the couch with him and sat next to him.

James smirked before petting the little guy. "I'll think I'll name you...what's your gender?" He asked himself.


	10. Past, Present, and Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth and David take the family down to their roots. Grinch gets a job as a bartender. Rated M for more adult stuff. NO SMEX.

_**1999** _

_A six year old Silena was kneeling down on the table in the living room, writing on a piece of paper, as David was sitting next to her._

_Beth came down with a recently born Alex in her arms, as he was sound asleep. "Hey sweetie." David said fixating her glasses._

_"Hi." Beth smiled before looking at the table. "What is she doing?" Beth asked David._

_"She's writing a letter, to the man upstairs." David said._

_"As in God?" Beth asked._

_"Yeah. It's about her grandparents." David said._

_"I want to say hi to them." Silena said._

_"Aw, that's a nice thing." Beth said before placing Alex in a chair made for babies and dragging David aside into Beth's office. "You sure you don't want to reconnect?" Beth asked him._

_"Of course I do. But I've been writing letters for years. I don't think they'll write back now." David said. "And I know it's wrong to make our kids think that, but if they treat us like we're not alive, we might as well do the same." He said._

_"Ok, but we'll have to tell them eventually. You didn't say my parents were dead right?" Beth asked._

_"No. You would've killed me." He chuckled before Beth smiled and kissed David on the lips._

_Silena busted in. "I finished!" She said excitedly._

_"Well great!" David said. "Now I'll make sure he gets it." David said before he picked up Silena and grabbed her letter and they exited the office._

**_THE BETTER 2020_ **

Silena smiled at the memories as she stood in the church with her child and Adam.

A priest walked over to them. "Mr and Mrs Michael, I am glad to see you." He said kindly.

"Thank you." Silena said smiling.

"Would you like your child to be baptized?" He asked.

"Exactly that, we would love that." Adam said.

The priest carefully grabbed Jamie and they walked over to a spot of holy water.

...

"So that's what your sister is doing right now?" Dr Nicholson asked to James.

"Yeah. And I say this because my relationship with my religion is...complicated." James said.

"How so?" He asked.

"Ok, I don't 100% believe in God, but I don't think he's not real either, I'm somewhere in the middle, I don't know if he's real or not, no one truly does in fact, maybe someone out there does, but I don't have a chance in believing them unless there's proof. Sure, he might be up there having a plan all straight out for my life, but I don't know that. I still follow the basic commandments, don't commit adultery, don't kill, be honest, stuff like that, but as far as I'm aware, death is just a massive black void of nothing, just me stuck in silence and blankness." James explained.

"I understand. Are you against religion?" Nicholson asked.

"No, not at all, people believe what they can believe, I personally believe a person's faith all depends on the authority figures in their lives and how they treat them." James said.

"And your parents?" Nicholson asked.

"They did raise me well, to be nice and help people, and completely ignore politics." James said.

"Well, you've killed before, right?" Nicholson asked.

"Yes. And it was not under my control, I was just a ball of rage. But I've committed to try and not do shit like that again." James said.

"Great." Nicholson said as he was writing more notes down.

"But don't panic, I've been trying to solve ways to fix my sin." James said.

"Well, why not talk with survivors of the attack?" He asked.

"Well I'm kinda already doing that with my own family so..." James said.

"No I mean, try talking with people who were scarred and damage after it." Nicholson recommended.

"Ah I see what you mean." James said as he pulled out his phone and tried to see where they could be.

...

Meanwhile, Beth was laying down in her house while the TV was playing. David was at work, so it was just her inside.

Then, an idea came into Beth.

...

She went up into the attic and looked around. "Let's see what I can find." She told herself before she began exploring the area.

She opens a box to see a bunch of old toys her kids had when they were little.

Beth pulled out the old baby chair she used for Silena, a plush porcupine for Alex, and a blue bouncy ball that James used alot..

Beth tossed the ball ahead and the ball bounced off the roof and onto a box filled with photos.

Beth crawled over to the photo book and took it out to see exactly what she expected.

She pulled out a photo of her and David on their proposal night, a photo booth collection of Silena and Adam's first kiss, a photo of Alex in a halloween costume, and James wearing an old christmas sweater that Beth made herself, and he looks really unhappy.

Beth laughed at her youngest child's expression from that christmas eve as she continued digging through it.

She then found a photo booth she doesn't remember having.

Beth took it out and it was her along with someone she recognized. Someone her kids never knew about, only her parents, a few friends she hasn't talked with in forever, and David.

She put and photos and everything else away before continuing to explore the place.

...

Meanwhile, at Whoville, Grinch and Donna entered a restaurant. "So why are we here?" Grinch asked.

"It's ok, we're here to help you. Go up to Martha, and just wing it." Donna said.

"Right, wing it." Grinch said nervously before walking up to the counter.

Martha appeared right behind him. "Sup?" She asked before Grinch flinched in terror.

Martha jumped over the table and landed on the other side. "Let's see hear, fingers are twitching, lips are dry *smells him* have a sense of deodorant on." Martha scanned.

"Hey I tried to smell nice." Grinch admitted.

"So from my guess, you want a job?" Martha asked.

Grinch went to say yes, but Martha cut him off. "Don't answer, I know. But I don't know if you have what it takes." Martha said.

She pulled out a notepad and a pen. "Why do you want this job?" Martha asked.

"Well, it gets kinda boring in my house without anything to do, so I thought it would be nice to try out a job." Grinch explained.

Martha nodded. "Ok, try making a drink. Like, vodka for example." Martha said before she passed Grinch a wine glass and a shaker. "Put the wine in the shaker, shake it like crazy, and pour it in." Martha said.

"Ok." Grinch said before he popped the wine bottle open then opened the shaker and poured it in.

Donna waited in the back as Adam walked into the place. "Donna! Can I talk with you?" Adam asked.

Donna turned to Adam. "Sure what's up?" She asked.

"Ok so my daughter Jamie just got baptized today." Adam said.

"Alright." Donna said.

"And it got me thinking that me and Silena have different ideas for Jamie's future." Adam answered.

"How so?" She asked.

"Well, I personally feel like that if we're going to raise a child, we should wing it as we go along, since you know, the older Jamie gets, the more she'll probably go in a different direction than we expect, so we can work around it." Adam explained.

"Ok, does Silena have a problem with that?" Donna asked.

"Well no, cause she likes to plan ahead of time, and you know, that's fair, as an actresses, you gotta do stuff like that, but my gut's telling me that Silena's idea of Jamie's future isn't going to happen." Adam explained.

Donna sighed and placed a hand on Adam's shoulder. "Look Adam, a strong bond in parenting is belief with one another and trust. If you don't trust this idea Silena has, then talk to her about it." Donna explained.

"But what if she gets mad?" Adam asked.

"She won't get mad." Donna said before Silena entered.

"Hey Adam, there you are!" Silena yelled.

"Hey sweetie. So uh, can we talk about something?" Adam asked.

"Sure, what's going on? Is there a secret?" Silena asked.

"No uh, you see I wanted to tell you tha-" Adam said.

"You're hired!" Martha yelled before they all turned to Grinch.

"That Grinch has gotten a job!" Adam yelled excitedly.

"Oh really? Let's see what you got." Silena said before taking a seat.

Donna gave Adam a look, before Adam mouthed 'I'll tell her later.' before looking at Grinch.

Grinch poured a cup of water into the shaker before shaking it.

...

Meanwhile, James is driving across the city and sees his mother walking into a coffee shop.

James smiled before parking the car and going to see her.

He entered to see her and stood behind her in the line.

"Can I get a black coffee?" Beth asked.

"Sure." The man said before going to make the coffee.

Beth looked around before James surprised her by tapping her shoulder.

"Hi mom." James said before Beth jabbed him in the shoulder.

"Don't do that again." Beth laughed.

"I might not do that." James said before Beth got her coffee.

"So whatcha doing?" James asked.

"Oh you know, thinking." Beth said.

"About what?" James asked.

"About home." Beth said.

"But you are home." James chuckled.

"No. James I wasn't born in West Covina." Beth said.

James raised an eyebrow and took a seat in a chair. "Where?" He asked.

"Minnesota." Beth answered.

"Your family was in Minnesota?"

"Are in Minnesota. They're still alive." Beth said.

James's eyes grew. "Oh. I thought they were dead, you know cause me and my siblings never met them?" James asked.

"Well that's because I didn't want you to meet them. Because when me and your father were about 18 or 17, we ran away to West Covina to start a new life." Beth said. "Completely leaving you to be blind for them." Beth said.

"Ok." James said.

"But, I've been thinking about seeing them again." Beth said. "To make amends."

"Oh great, like those family comedies." James laughed.

"But I don't know how they'll react. Will they disown me, will they welcome me with warm arms?" Beth asked.

"But if you never do it, you'll never know the answer." James mentioned.

Beth smiled. "Right." She said before standing up. "Are you coming?" She asked.

"Of course." James said. "And I'll see if I can get the rest of the family onboard." James said.

"Great, let's plan this out!" Beth yelled before James began to walk off excitedly.

"I'll let the rest of them know!" James explained before he exited the coffee shop.

...

After letting the family know about the plan and getting them on board, James began to pack his stuff.

That night, he was nearly done packing before Beverly entered the room. "What's going on here?" Beverly asked. "You going on a camping trip?"

"No, going with my family to Minnesota. Meeting my grandparents for the first time." James said.

"First time?" Beverly asked.

"Yeah about that my mom and dad kinda ran off from them and moved here and had us at a young age, moving on!" James yelled before he continued to pack up.

"Uh, say, can I come along?" Beverly asked.

James turned to Beverly. "Sure, why not?" James asked.

"Well, I think I just want more time to think about the whole Nick problem." Beverly said.

James patted Beverly's shoulder. "I understand, that stuff takes time. Pack up we leave in the morning." James said.

"Thanks." She said before she walked off.

...

The next afternoon, the plane landed in Minnesota and the family exited to the airport.

"So that's how you got the job?" Beverly asked David.

"Exactly." David answered.

"So, where's the house?" Adam asked Beth.

...

The family parked their car by a cabin in the woods and got out.

Silena carried her child and James and Beverly looked around the woods. "Nice place you had here." Beverly said.

"Thank you." Beth said.

"Sure was hell to sneak in." David replied which made them laugh.

Beth walked up to the doorstep and knocked.

Within a minute, a man with partially grey hair mixed with the brown hair, along with a buttoned blue shirt and cargo pants opened the door. The man instantly noticed James and Silena, who are technically worldwide figures, before noticing Beth in front of him.

"Hi dad." She said having her voice crack.

The man looked at her and placed a hand on her face. "Bethany." He said after silence.

Beth nodded. "Suprise." James said.

The man smiled before hugging his daughter with open arms and laughing. "I miss you cupcake!" He smiled happily before seeing the others. "Come on in, I'll give you all some snacks." He said before everyone got into the house.

Everyone looked inside the cabin to see photos, those deer head statue, and a bear rug.

"Nice place you have." Adam said before David saw a photo of Beth as a child.

"Oh Bethhy, look what I found." David sang before showing her a photo of her.

Beth laughed and covered her eyes. "Put it back." She chuckled.

"Why? You look so cute." He said.

James and Silena noticed it as well and also gasped in aweness. "Oh my god she's so cute." James said.

Beth's father laughed while giving them bags of chips to them. "I know she's cute. I was involved with her birth." He chuckled.

David laughed before placing the photo away and taking his chips. Beth's

Beth's father looked at James and Silena. "Darren Johnson." Darren said shaking both of their hands

James shook his hand. "Great to see you." James said before Beth tapped him on the shoulder. "These two are mine and David's kids, James and Silena." Beth said.

Darren looked at them, then David. Darren laughed before hugging James and Silena. "I'm a grandpa!" He yelled excitedly.

"Yes! Yes you are!" Silena yelled amazed. "And better yet, you're a great grandpa!" Silena yelled before he showed him Jamie, with Adam's help. "This is Jamie."

Darren sighed in aweness and looked at the baby. "Look at her. There you are little baby." Darren said before tickling the baby's stomach slighty, and the baby laughed.

Darren looked at Adam. "You're her husband, I guess?" Darren said.

"Correct. Adam Smith." He said shaking his hand.

Darren then looked at David. "Dave Michael." He said.

"Mr Johnson." He said.

"I assume you stayed married to my wife even after her supposed death." Darren answered.

"Of course, but we're technically broken up, by both of our choice, not just mine." He said.

"Huh. I assume you had her consent with having the kids right?" Darren asked.

"Oh no James was an accident on both our part." David chuckled.

"What the hell dad?!" James yelled.

"Nah I'm kidding!" David joked.

"Oh." James said as David and Darren fist bumped.

"Alex was a mistake." Silena whispered to James.

"Oh." James said more depressingly before distracting himself. "Hey, you knew about us being alive before we just came here right?" James asked.

"Well of course the news spread like bacteria." Darren said before noticing Beverly. "Who's she? Another granddaughter?" Darren guessed.

"No, I'm Beverly, James's roommate." She said shaking his hand.

"Well ok, but just because he's a roommate don't be afraid to make the move." Darren smirked.

"I'm right here." James said.

"I'm joking. Just so you know Beth your mother's out of town so it's just me. But there's enough room for most of you. One of you's gotta sleep on the couch." Darren said.

"I'll bite the bullet." David said.

"Fair enough." Darren said. "Make yourself at home." He mentioned.

James got a call on his phone. He saw Dr Nicholson as his caller.

"Give me a minute." He said before walking out into the backyard.

"Hey sweetie, would you mind heading for the grocery store?" He asked.

"No problem." Beth said. "We just gotta get the stuff out first." She said before going outside with David and Adam.

...

James answered the phone. "Hey Nicholson." James said.

"Yeah I checked your Instagram, you're in Minnesota?" He asked.

"Yeah." James said. "An chance opened up and my family took it." James said.

"Great. Cause I know an old patient of mine that moved there to Minnesota. Emily Wright, 22 years old, mother of one five year old boy." Nicholson said.

"Alright, who's the husband?" James asked.

"Dead." He said.

"Oh, during the massacre I killed him didn't I?" James asked.

"Correct." He said.

James groaned and rubbed his temples. "Yeah she was pregnant during the attack." Nicholson said.

"Ok, where do you want me to go, I'll get around to it." James said.

"I'll send you to her Stardust." Nicholson said.

"What the hell is Stardust?" James asked before he hung up.

James began to type in what Stardust was, before Beverly came to see him. "Hey Bev have we seen the movie Stardust yet?" James asked.

"No." Beverly said. "I just came to check on you, you know after that comment your grandpa made." Beverly said.

"No I just had to call Nicholson." James said swiping his growing hair to it's natural left side.

"You seem to be a bit thrown off you ok?" Beverly asked.

"Little bit, I'm just tired of people assuming that you're a girl, and I'm a man, we automatically have to be in love. It just annoys me to no end." James said.

"Alright, I see you're upset, but you know we didn't come here to confess feelings, we came to reunite with your family." Beverly said.

"But you came to think about Nick." James said before Beverly shushed him. "Again, just be glad you'll finally know your true family." Beverly said before she walked off. "Besides, and don't take this the wrong way, I will admit you have a nice face." She chuckled before she entered the house.

James looked at the reflection of his phone. "I mean, who's to say she's wrong?" James asked to himself.

...

Beth entered the grocery store and went to pick up whatever she needed.

She entered an aisle that had a lady that looked about her age, and a black female store clerk.

Beth squeezed between the two as she grabbed a pack of Jell-o and went to head for the freezer, but saw someone and hid in shock.

The clerk looked at her. "Is everything ok?" She asked worried about her.

"Yeah yeah, just, saw someone I haven't seen in a while." Beth said before turning to see him again. "Bryan Joshua." She sighed.

"So...was he your first love?" She guessed.

"Oh baby, he was my first everything." She sighed before turning back into the aisle as Bryan turned to her.

"Beth?!"

Beth looked to see Bryan looking at her. "Oh my god how long has it been?!" Bryan said.

"Somewhere within 30 years." Beth chuckled.

The two went to hug, but then it got a little awkward and they just high fived. "How've you been? I heard about your supposed death." Bryan said.

"Yeah, that sucked, but I'm back now, and here, to see my father." Beth explained.

"That's great to hear, how's David?" He asked as they walked across the store.

"He's also been holding up well, we're not dating anymore, but we're still, married." Beth said showing her ring.

"Fun." Bryan chuckled. "So what happened with your kids?" Bryan wondered.

"James is going around saving the world, Silena has her own family, and Alex...is gone." Beth said.

"Oh, I'm sorry for your loss." He said.

"Thank you." She said.

The two walked around for a little bit. "Say, at my house, I'm trying to restore a Camaro I found in the middle of the road. Wanna help?" Bryan asked.

"But I don't know how to fix a car." Beth mentioned.

"It's ok, I can teach you." Bryan said.

Beth thought about it for a while. "Sure." She said.

...

Back in Whoville, Grinch was doing his job and pushing out drinks to others.

Cindy Lou and Izzy entered the place to see Grinch. "Mr Grinch!" Izzy said seeing him.

"Oh hey kids." Grinch said as he passed a drink to a who.

"What's going on here?" Cindy asked.

"Oh you know just passing along some drinks." Grinch said as he got theratical with his bartending and rang a bell. "Theodore, your drink is ready." Grinch said before sliding a drink over.

Izzy watched as Grinch did his thing. "You sure this is safe?" Izzy asked.

"Of course, if you know what you're doing." Grinch said. "And I clearly do." He said before bouncing the drink on his knee.

"But it can be dangerous if you mess it up." Izzy admitted.

"But I won't." Grinch said before ringing the bell again. "Lauren!" Grinch said.

Lauren, the red haired who, grabbed her drink. "Thanks but I'll stay to watch this go down." She said.

"If that's the case, take a seat, gonna be a long day." Grinch said as he continued his theatrics.

Izzy sighed before she left.

...

Later on, Beth returns home to see Beverly, Adam, and Darren laughing together in the living room. "What's going on here?" She asked.

"Not much, just talking." Darren said.

"Well ok, say do you know where David is?" Beth asked.

"No, he went off with his kids." Darren said.

"Where?" She asked.

...

David parked his car by a house. "What's this place?" James asked his father.

"No one's home." David said before he got out of the car.

James and Silena got out of the car and followed David, who ran towards a tree and climbed it.

"Dad what are you doing?" Silena asked.

"You'll see." He said before he opened a window.

"Dad this is breaking and entering!" James yelled.

"Relax we'll be in and out." David said before he got in the window.

"Dad if you get arrested, we're not helping!" Silena said.

"Yeah dad, I don't like using my race as a get out of jail free card." James explained before David opened the front door. "Come in." He said.

The two walked in to see a rather warm, and tacky home with the blue flower walls.

"Dad what is this place?" Silena asked.

"It's ok. I'm just looking for some things." David said before he went back upstairs.

Silena and James looked around. James passed Silena gloves. "Leave no traces." He said before they began exploring the place.

James looked at family photos inside a kitchen.

Silena looked at her phone and checked the map app, she could've sworn she saw the address before. "James, recognize the address?" Silena asked showing it to James.

James took a look. "No." James said. "Addresses can be similar anywhere you can just see them in New York, or Atlanta, or Boston or..." James explained before opening a shelf to see a bunch of letters. "...Home." James said.

"What is it?" Silena asked before she saw it too.

...

David blew the buckets of dust off a room before Silena entered with two of the letters. "This is your parent's house?!" Silena said.

David sighed. "Yeah, why else would I be here?" David asked.

"You said they were dead!" James said.

"I did only because I knew they would shun you because they hated me after I ran off." David defended.

"So you break into their house?!" James yelled.

"So what?! I've been trying to contact them for years, and yet I get nothing back from them, and you find them in the toilet from my guess." David said.

"Actually they were in a shelf." James said.

"Look, I just wanna get something." David said before removing an air duct and pulled out a box. "Bingo." He said before taking out a small box. "Let's go." He said before he ran off.

James fixed up the room with all the dust. "We were never here." James said as Silena coughed her lungs out before they escaped the room.

...

That night, Adam had left the conversation earlier, but Beverly and Darren were still drinking and chatting about random things.

Beth saw the two talking and attempted to sneak out through a window to see Bryan.

She climbed down to outside and she began to make her way to Bryan.

"Wow, James really did do that to stop that guy?" Darren asked.

"Yes. Turns out you can do a lot with a phone book and a power rangers helmet." Beverly said.

The two laughed as they had another drink of beer.

Darren chuckled before he got off. "Well I'm heading off to bed, have a nice night." Darren said before he went upstairs.

Beverly chuckled before lying on the couch.

...

James, Silena, and David had driven around town all day and they just parked at David's old high school, Minnesota High.

"This is where you went to high school?" Silena asked.

"Yep."' David said before he looked off at the front doors.

"Don't tell me we're breaking in." James begged.

"No." David said.

"I'll take a photo of this." James said before he did exactly that and sent it to the family group chat.

"Is this where you met mom?" Silena asked.

"Well no we've known each other since 2nd grade." David explained but James wasn't listening since he's heard the story before.

James also sent the photo to Beverly.

...

Beverly, in her drunken state, saw the photo and thought the following was a smart idea.

...

David, Silena, and James walked over to the football field.

"Hm. You know, let's play a game of catch, James, can you summon a football?" David asked.

"Yeah." He said before he got another message on his phone.

He checked what it is and was thrown completely off his guard.

"James that's a vibrator." Silena said.

"What?" James asked.

"You summoned a vibrator and it looks like it's been used." Silena said.

James looked at his other hand and there was indeed a vibrator.

James screamed before putting it away. "Sorry sorry sorry, Beverly sent me something." James said trying not to look at his phone.

"What?" She asked.

"She sent me a POV shot of her breasts." James said.

Silena and David looked at each other in confusion. "Oh she's sexting you." David said.

"What the hell does that mean?!" James yelled.

"Well James, Sexting is sending or receiving sexually explicit messages, photographs, or images, primarily between mobile phones, of oneself to others." David explained.

"And it seems she's doing that to you." Silena said.

"Yeah but she hasn't done this before why would she do this now?" James asked.

"Well she came along to think about her thing with Nick right?" David said.

"Yeah...oh shit she's drunk again we gotta go!" James said before he ran for the car.

"Does she do this when she's drunk?" Silena asked.

"No!" James yelled before he got another notification. "I'm scared to look." James said before he took a quick peek. "Ooo New Mutants is finally out!" James said before he got another message. "And she's in her undies. Let's go before she makes a mistake." James said before they got in and David raced off.

...

Beth walked up to Bryan's house and saw him in the garage working on a bright blue Camaro.

"Hey." Beth said.

Bryan turned to her. "Hey." He replied before tossing her a wrench and she grabbed it.

Beth walked up to Bryan. "So, I could've sworn I saw you at Jay Leno's party from a while back." Beth mentioned.

"Are you kidding I was! You were there too?" Bryan asked.

"Yeah! But I just wanna know something, why were you there?" Beth asked.

"Well I was in the area, it was also where I found the car, and by some coincidence, I was just invited." Bryan mentioned.

"Hm. Well I think I was invited because of my son, well being my son, or my daughter being an actress." Beth said.

"But why didn't he invite either of them?" He asked.

"I don't know." Beth said.

"Well that's life sometimes, sometimes you have answers, and sometimes you don't." Bryan said.

Beth thought about it. He had a point. She couldn't know all the answers.

"Now would you like to know how to fix a car?" Bryan chuckled.

...

The father and his two kids parked the car and James rushed inside, missing several notifications.

He busted in with his eyes close. "Bev whatever you're doing stop!" James said.

James heard nothing for a few moments before he heard Silena and David walk in. "She's asleep." David said.

"Is she in the nude?" James asked.

"Only a taken off shirt, and unbuttoned jeans, seems she was going for it." Silena guessed.

James opened her eyes. "Ok let's get her upstairs." James said before he, Silena, and David picked he up and took her upstairs.

...

They placed her on a bed and they all sighed. "Man she's heavy." James said.

"Great." David said before Silena tossed Beverly's shirt on the bed. "Let's let her rest." Silena said before they left the room.

James pulled out his phone and looked at the photos. "What are you gonna do with those?" David asked.

"What do you think I would do?" James asked before he deleted them without hesitation. "Ok, good night everyone." He said before walking off.

...

Later that night, Beth snuck back in through the window and thank the lords no one chose her room to sleep in.

Just in case, she walked around the house for a little bit to make sure everyone was home.

James was home, with his jacket still on, Silena and Adam were sleeping with Jamie, David was sleeping on the couch, Beverly was asleep without her blankets, and her father was sound asleep.

Beth went to her own bed and went to sleep.

...

The next day, James had taken a shower and walked out to the living room and saw David, Beverly, Adam, and Darren.

"Morning peps, where's Silena and mom?" James asked.

"I think Beth is still sleeping while Silena's breastfeeding Jamie." Adam said.

"Ok." James said. "Babies need that stuff I guess." James said before stretching and preparing his breakfast of cheerios.

Beth came downstairs. "Morning everyone." Beth said.

"Morning mom." James said as Beth began to leave.

"Where are you going?" David asked.

"I'm just going in downtown for the day. I won't be gone for that long." Beth lied as she left to see Bryan again.

Darren looked at the door before Beth opened it again. "Love you all." She said before she closed it.

David, Adam, and Darren went upstairs and Adam and it was just James and Beverly. "So Bev, can we discuss something?" James asked.

"What's going on?" Beverly asked.

"Nothing. Just check your photos real quick." James said.

Beverly checked her photos and saw the photos and blushed in utter confusion. "What the..." Beverly said.

"Yeah, you were sexting me last night." James said then and there.

"Bu-bur why?" Beverly asked.

"You were drunk. Don't worry, I deleted the photos from our messages, I didn't jerk one off to them, it just happened, and we can move on from it, right?" James asked.

Beverly fumbled with her fingers. "Ok." She said.

James clapped his hands. "Great, I gotta run out. I have to make some amends." James said before he went outside.

...

Adam saw Silena resting on a chair with Jamie. "Hey sweetie can we talk about something?" Adam asked.

"Sure what's up?" She asked.

Adam took a seat on the bed. "So...I've been thinking about this for a while, and it's nothing bad, but when it comes to Jamie, I think we should wing it." Adam said.

"What does that mean?" Silena asked.

"Well, say that we set a plan for Jamie's future, but then she wants to go in a different direction in life, so how does that change the plan?" Adam asked.

"I mean, if there's a plan, she gets to know what she likes or hate so in my opinion, a plan for the future should be easy." Silena explained her side.

'Oh god this is going to take a while.' Adam thought in his head.

...

James is driving all around town trying to find Emily. He texted Nicholson. 'Do you know where Emily is?' James texted.

He waited for a response and got one a while later. 'She works at the mall. Not sure where.' Nicholson repiled.

James looked out his window, he was already parked at the mall. 'Great.' He texted before he got out of the car.

James looked at the Stardust account Emily had to make sure he knew who she looked like.

Speak of the devil, he saw someone that looked exactly like her walking towards the mall.

James looked at it again and he thought it was her.

James ran up to her. "Excuse me miss." James said.

The lady turned to James. "Is this you?" He asked showing her her account.

The lady looked at him. And the expression when she recognized James was one of fear, sadness, and rage.

The lady slapped James in the face. "You know I deserve that for what I did." James admitted before Emily walked off from fit.

"Wait! I just wanna talk!" James said trying to follow her.

"You've done enough." Emily spat at him.

"Wa-I...I'm sorry!" James yelled.

Emily turned to James and went face to face with him. "You really think that's gonna cut it?" Emily asked in shock.

James sighed and looked at his shoes. "No. I know it's not. I could do the easy thing and say 'Oh it wasn't truly me, I was not in control when I destroyed my hometown.' and that's the truth, but I know deep down that won't fix anything. I did a bad thing, and it cost something from both of us. I killed your boyfriend, and made your kid fatherless." James said.

"You're damn right!" Emily yelled. "I can barely afford the house myself if not for my roommates, and without them I'll go homeless!" Emily ranted at him.

"Emily look, I used to think if I can go back in time and had the option to stop myself or kill myself before I killed him, I would've killed myself to stop the pain from everyone. But now, seeing everyone in my life now, I can't deal with the idea of taking myself out to make everyone suffer more." James said before he noticed her wrists, they had scars on them. "And it seems you're thinking about that too. But you're stronger than you think."

Emily covered her wrists. "You may think that you're not strong, you're weak, you can't bare to live in this world now without the man who loved you more than anything, but look at your hands." James said carefully grabbing Emily's hands, "Guess what? You're still here. The only moments you're weak, is when you kill yourself. If you're still here right now, right this very moment, you're strong. And you can make it through this pain, and learn to live with it, day by day." James said calmly.

Emily looked at him in silence, James didn't know what she was thinking, but had an idea.

James's anxiety was getting the better of him. 'She'll call the cops as soon as you leave her alone.'

'She'll scream for help saying you're trying to rape her.'

'She'll never forgive you.'

'No one will ever forgive you for what you did.'

'YOU'RE A MURDERER!'

"This was a mistake, I'm sorry." James said before he ran off before Emily could say anything else.

...

James drove the car for hours. He didn't have an idea on where he was going, he didn't know what to do, he just drove in a blank state of mind.

But when he head back to the house, Beverly and David were outside with Darren holding Jamie.

James got out. "What's going on?" James asked.

"Your sister and her boy toy aren't shutting up." Beverly said.

James ran inside the house and heard arguing. "Shit." James said before he went upstairs and went to face the problem.

"What's going on?" James asked Silena and Adam who were basically in each other's throats.

"Ok, so Adam wants no plan for Jamie, while I do, and we've been disagreeing on it for a few hours." Silena said.

"I leave for five seconds and this happens?" James asked.

"Basically." Adam said.

"Ok, so James, what do you think we should do?" Silena asked.

"Why do I have to be involved?" James asked.

"Because you're a problem solver." Adam said.

"Point. So, try to come up with a compromise so we can just drop this." James said before Groopert teleported inside. "What's happening?" James asked.

"Who wants to see Grinch bartend?" Groopert asked.

...

Silena and Adam went inside to see Grinch being an utter god at bartending with many watching.

"Drink for Simon!" Grinch yelled before tossing the drink at him and he caught it, which made others cheer.

"Grinch you're really good at this!" Lauren said.

"Thanks Lauren." Grinch said.

"But you gotta stop eventually, he's not going to do this forever." Izzy mentioned.

"Come on Izzy what's the wrong that can happen." Grinch said getting down to Izzy's level while shaking the drink and accidentally hitting himself in the chin with the shaker and falling straight onto his back.

The shaker flew up into the hair and fell onto the table and it splashed onto Lauren's face.

Izzy rubbed her glasses for a short while before putting them back on. "My point exactly." She mentioned.

Grinch got back on to see everyone leaving. "I got this crowd of people for nothing!" Axl yelled.

"Wait Lauren I'm sorry." Grinch said.

"It's fine, my house is across the street anyway." She mentioned before walking off.

Grinch turned to Martha. "Everything ok?" She asked before Silena and Adam walked off.

"I messed up." Grinch said.

...

"Ok I got them to Whoville they should be gone for a while." James's aid before they came back. "Damn it!" He yelled.

"What?" Silena asked.

"Oh you know, uh, your mother hasn't picked up the phone yet." David defended the annoyance.

"Oh right, where is she anyway I haven't seen her all day." Darren wondered.

"Actually yeah, she may have been kidnapped." Adam said.

"Don't go to second worst case scenario." James said. "Worst one is she had a heart attack." He mentioned before summoning his suit. "Whoa!" Darren yelled before ripping off a floorboard and pulling out a shotgun.

"Jesus man relax! It's just my superhero outfit! I'm gonna go find Beth, I put a tracker in her phone." James said before he flew outside.

Darren sighed. "You had a shotgun." David said.

"Yeah, almost pulled it out when you introduced yourself as Beth's girlfriend." He laughed.

"Does he have a tracker in all of our phones?" Beverly asked.

"I say we don't find out." Adam said.

...

James landed in the front yard of where Beth's phone was and his behind a tree she turned to see Beth in some dude's garage with a blue camaro. The man didn't seem like a kidnapper, or an evil douche, in fact they both seem to be having a fun time fixing the Camaro.

James pulled out his phone and texted David. 'She's at this guys house, appears to be a friend. There're in the garage fixing up a blue camaro.' He texted.

...

The family looked at the text. "Know anyone like that?" Silena asked.

Darren thought about it for a second. "Son of a bitch." He said before running as fast as he could to the door.

"Stay here." David said to the others before following Darren. "Where are you going?" David asked.

"She's at Bryan Joshua's house." Darren said packing the shotgun in the car.

"Hold on it can't be that bad." David guessed.

"He's an ex boyfriend." He said.

"Give me the shotgun." David said.

...

"Alright, this bad boy is almost done." Beth said.

"Thanks to you we've been able to do this faster than I could've done alone." Bryan said.

"Why thank you." She mentioned before Bryan.

"You know, remember the night we broke up?" Bryan asked.

"Yeah. We were in the mall, with snow outside. It was the night before Christmas Eve, shoppers were left and right, and I told you that I felt like the relationship wasn't working out." Beth said.

"Yeah, and I agreed too." Bryan said.

"And also, you didn't have the best penis out of all of them." Beth admitted.

Bryan looked at her. "Thanks? I say it's better now." Bryan said.

"Why do you ask?" Beth asked.

"Well, I think I regret the break up." Bryan admitted.

Beth looked at Bryan. "Really?" She asked.

"Yeah." He said.

Beth looked at the car. "So let's see if it works." Beth said before going inside the car and seeing if it will turn on.

The car roared to life and the two waited to see if there was a problem, nothing happened.

"It works!" Bryan yelled.

Beth cheered excitedly and got out to hug Bryan.

James saw David and Darren park and David had a shotgun.

James jumped out of his hiding spot and went to stop David.

Bryan went to kiss Beth, but she pulled back.

David appeared. "Ok, this is where it ends!" Darren yelled as the trio was revealed.

Beth and Bryan turned to see them. "David!" Darren yelled.

"Bryan!" David yelled.

"David!" Beth yelled.

"Mom!" James yelled.

"Beth!" Darren yelled.

"Mr Johnson!" Bryan yelled.

"Dad!" James yelled.

"Beth!" David yelled holding the shotgun.

Bryan lets go of Beth. "I wasn't going to do anything terrible." Bryan said.

"You tried to kiss me!" Beth yelled.

"A soft kiss. Not a sex kiss." Bryan said.

"This wasn't my plan." James said to Beth.

"You followed me?" Beth asked.

"I tracked you. But for your safety, you were out all day." James pointed out.

"Fair enough." Beth groaned.

"Ok dad, put the shotgun down." James said.

David slowly lowered it. "So David, you're Beth's wife?" Bryan asked.

"Basically." David said.

"No." Darren said.

"Yes and no, they're basically broken up." James said.

"Yeah my son's the most right." Beth admitted.

"Look, I'm sorry this happened, but I'm happy to have seen you again." Beth said.

Bryan smiled. "That's great to hear. And thanks for the help with the car." Bryan said.

"You two fixed this?" James asked.

"Yeah. This is what we used to drive kid." Bryan said to James.

"Wow." He mentioned.

"Well, nice to see you again." David said before he ran off with Darren.

"I'm watching you." Darren said.

James went to the car too, but saw Emily on the other side of the road.

Beth hugged Bryan and she walked over to David. "Are you ok? You seem sad." David said.

"No, I'm just happy that I've gotten closure with him." She smiled.

James walked over to Emily. "Can I help you?" He asked.

Emily sighed and sniffed her nose. "Raising a kid isn't easy. You know that right?" She asked.

"Little bit, I know friends you have kids." James said.

"I know you want to help people, despite how much people may hate you, and I like that about you, your parents must've raised you well." Emily said.

James turned to David and Beth. "They just did the best they could." James chuckled.

Emily smiled. "I'm ok if you don't forgive me, I just want you to know that I didn't want this to happen." James said.

Emily wiped a tear. "I know." She said.

James slowly hugged Emily. "Wish you luck." He said before he walked off.

Emily smiled and walked towards her house, which was the house in front of Bryan's.

James got in the car with David, Beth, and Darren. "You know to avoid confusion, we might wanna finalize a non hatred towards each other divorce and stay friends." David admitted.

"Agreed." Beth admitted.

...

Grinch was walking home from work and Izzy caught up with him. "You ok?" She asked.

"Yeah. Just a bit down after the failure." Grinch said.

"Well that's the thing Grinch, no one is 100 percent successful on the first try, it takes time and effort to get to the level you were in for a few moments. So try to know what to do and what not do to do and don't get cocky." Izzy said before she went back to her house.

Grinch sighed before walking towards his own house.

...

The next morning, the family was back at the airport and about to say bye to Darren. "It was nice to see you again." Beth said.

"Same goes to you. In fact, if you need any help, the door will always be open." Darren said.

"Thank you." David said.

"It was great to meet you." Silena said.

"You too." Darren said.

"Who wants a photo to remember this day?" James asked showing a selfie stick.

"Why not?" Darren asked.

James placed his phone on it and everyone got together for the photo.

...

James showed Nicholson the photo. "You seemed to have had a great time." Nicholson said.

"I did." James said

"And not only that, but you were able to make amends with Emily." Nicholson said.

"Well not amends, but we did become mutual with one another." James said before Nicholson smiled.

"Great job James." Nicholson said.

"Thank you." James said.


End file.
